Nice to meet you
by Sycocat2
Summary: A foreign exchange student befriends Ritsuka, and they have many significant points in common.
1. Nice to meet you

**Summary**: A foreign exchange student befriends Ritsuka, and they have something significant in common. (You'll like it, I promise).

*I apologize for mistakes, which I fixed. I was so excited about posting this one I didn't re-check a dozen+ times like I usually do.*

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but some aspects mentioned are mine.

**A/N**: This fic is a personal challenge and I'm glad I went ahead with it :-)

I

I

**Chap 1: "Nice to meet you"**

I

I

I

Ritsuka walked through the front doors of the middle school, rays of early morning sunlight at his back. Immediately Yuiko saw him and waved. He walked to his friend, glancing to his sides as the other students were buzzing and chattering about the same thing, a new student.

"Ritsuka-kun did you hear? There's a new foreign exchange student from America! I think she's in your class."

"So that's what everyone's talking about? That's cool" he said, though it didn't make much difference to him. "I wonder if she's nice" Yuiko continued. The bell rang then she waved and ran to her classroom across the hall.

When the students were seated, Shinonomi-sensei stood at the front of the room and clapped her hands, "We have another new student class!" It was difficult to miss the skinny, pale, freckled, red-haired girl in glasses sitting in the front row.

Youji and Natsuo whispered a joke between them then looked at Ritsuka who shook his head. They turned back to the front of the room. "Come up and introduce yourself Smith-chan" Shinonomi-sensei said, directing a smile at the girl.

She was nervous enough already and hated standing in front of a group of people, no matter how small. Her red cat ears drooped as she reluctantly stood and limped to the front of the room.

Adjusting her glasses then grasping her tail she slowly said "Hi everyone I'm from the USA like Shinonomi-sensei said. My name is Annabelle Smith- I I mean Smith Annabelle" she cleared her throat a bit then nodded.

Shinonomi said "What a pretty name, thank you Smith-chan". The girl smiled slightly then limped to her seat beside Ritsuka.

She couldn't wait for this day to be over, but then there was the next day of school, and the next. Annabelle was so nervous she wished to disappear.

Ritsuka briefly regarded her out of the corner of his eye as the Zero boys spoke to her, ignoring the fact that class had started.

Youji touched her long red hair "Fake or natural?"

"Natural" she quietly responded grabbing it away, then without a word pointed to their sensei who was writing on the chalkboard. "Psh like we care. We're smarter than everyone here, even Hitomi" Natsuo responded with a smirk.

"Guys how 'bout you leave her alone" Ritsuka whispered. Youji grinned then whispered something to his fighter, and they giggled then turned to face the board. Youji returned to the doodle of him and Natsuo.

Annabelle gently smiled at Ritsuka and whispered "Thanks". She hoped she found a friend.

The school day dragged on slowly and Annabelle thought she'd faint after so many anxious introductions. School is school no matter the country, but reminding herself of this fact did not help at all. She had enough trouble at school in America, and knew the schools overseas were "no joke" so-to-speak.

Thankfully her locker opened after only three tries. She did not remove any text books from her backpack, but grabbed her jacket.

As she proceeded down the hall, her limp was more severe with the extra weight on her back. Ritsuka saw his new classmate walk past as Yuiko asked about her. He pointed and Yuiko smiled then ran to her.

Annabelle was astonished she didn't fall down when the pink-haired girl stopped in front of her. "Hi Smith-chan hm weird name… Do you live nearby?" She looked up and saw her cute black haired "rescuer" beside the girl.

The red haired girl grabbed the straps of her heavy book bag and answered strained "Hi, um I'm pretty sure I live a few blocks that way" she pointed. "Hey Ritsuka-kun she's going the same direction as you" she turned and called loudly to her friend. He put a hand to his human ear and grimaced, "Cool Yuiko". She smiled then looked at the wall clock "Ahh I better get home and finish my homework so I can clean up before my parents get home! See you tomorrow Ritsuka-kun, nice meeting you Smith-chan".

Annabelle waved weakly. She needed to get this heavy thing off her back. Ritsuka was confused by what he did next "Smith-chan I can help with your backpack".

"Thanks um"

"Aoyagi Ritsuka"

"Nice to meet you R- Aoyagi-kun, I'm still getting used to the last-name-first thing. Hopefully it won't um insult you if I only remember your first name. I'd rather just be called Annabelle like I'm used to. Crap I'm rambling" she stopped talking before making more of a fool of herself.

"It's okay if you call me Ritsuka" he said, reaching for her book bag. "I-if it's too heavy I can carry it". "It's fine" he replied as they exited the building and went down the stairs.

As they neared the gate Annabelle saw the back a tall figure with long blonde hair in a trench coat. Smoke rose to the air then he threw a cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. He turned around and the lovely hair was matched by deep blue eyes under glasses. Annabelle forced herself to blink to stop staring.

Ritsuka quickened his pace and went to the man. "Soubi, didn't I tell you to stop smoking in front of my school?"

"I apologize Ritsuka, it won't happen again. I was beginning to worry when the other students came out but you weren't among them. Yuiko hurried past me and said you were helping a new student, who I can see is this girl behind you."

Ritsuka turned to her "Yeah this is Smith Annabelle, this is my friend Soubi".

Soubi smiled and Annabelle hoped she did not blush when looked upon by those amazing eyes. "Hello Annabelle-chan." "Hello Agatsuma-san, it's nice to meet you" she said, remembering the importance of manners.

"I was helping her carry her bag since she's going in the same direction as me."

Soubi looked at the stuffed book bag and took it from his sacrifice's hands, then grabbed the boy's bag as well, and walked down the sidewalk.

Ritsuka let out a sigh and followed. Annabelle limped quickly to catch up.

_Perhaps morbid fascination…_ Soubi assured himself.

"Annabelle-chan, would your parents be cross if you visit a stranger's home?" Soubi asked. She scoffed "Not really". "Then you may visit my apartment, and I'll cook us all dinner tonight" he said facing Ritsuka.

If it was a few months earlier, Ritsuka would have wanted to pinch his fighter for sticking his nose into his business again. Now though, he nodded smiling.

Soubi was curious, Ritsuka was not usually social so what was it about this girl? He needed to learn more about each person who his sacrifice invited into his life.

"Okay" she agreed, putting her jacket on. Awareness that she trusted people too easily clashed with the lonely desire to gain friends in this strange new place.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 1**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N**: She's a mixture of reality and fiction in regards to yours truly. That's not my actual name. Just wait my dears, this one is good and gets even better. Watch for more chapters.


	2. Acquaintances

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or the quote mentioned below, but some aspects mentioned are mine.

**A/N**: This quote explains how writing Loveless fanfiction has helped me: "I wandered through fiction to look for the truth buried beneath all the lies"- (GooGoo Dolls "Before it's too late")

I

I

**Chap 2: "Acquaintance"**

I

I

I

"A-Agatsuma-san you really don't need to carry my book bag" Annabelle implored for the third time. In spite of her limitations, she typically did not ask for assistance. She did not want to be a bother to anyone.

Soubi shook his head "Believe me Annabelle-chan it's no problem".

"He's very strong Annabelle" Ritsuka added, and Soubi was thankful the boy did not see his grin.

"Do you work out at a gym?" she inquired.

"Something like that" the man responded with a pleasant smile.

He could tell she was hiding something, but did not sense that she was part of another team. In the same way, she did not appear to pose a threat to his sacrifice.

As hypocritical as it was, he did not want a liar to be part of his sacrifice's life though.

"My family moved here because my dad's company moved overseas" she explained. Ritsuka nodded. "Hey Ritsuka can I have your phone number?" "Sure, here we can enter our info on each other's phones" he said passing her his phone and she gave him hers.

When they arrived at Soubi's apartment, Annabelle immediately sat on the couch. These days seating was nearly as much a necessity as water. She rubbed her right knee and breathed deeply.

"Are you okay?" Ritsuka asked after hanging their jackets. "Yeah no worries, just sometimes too much walking is **too much** for me" she laughed once.

_Wish I had a wheel chair…_

"Would you like some tea Annabelle-chan?" Soubi asked from the kitchen. "Yes please Agatsuma-san, thank you."

She looked around at scattered unfinished paintings, and art materials. Turning to the kitchen she commented "You're an artist I see".

"An art student really", he said modestly.

"I love art most of all I can't get enough of working with clay. Unfortunately some of ceramic pieces were destroyed during the trip overseas… I never really got into painting but I do like viewing paintings. Do you only paint, or do you work with other forms of art?"

"I also draw, but painting is my primary medium. I can show you some of my work later if you like."

"You'd enjoy it, Soubi's work is amazing" Ritsuka added. "Complements from you mean more than anything to me Ritsuka" Soubi said brightly from the kitchen.

Ritsuka looked to see Annabelle's reaction; he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. (Technically it would be correct, but still.) She simply smiled and slid her hair behind her ear.

"Ritsuka, could you help me with bring the tea out?" Soubi called. The boy walked to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Annabelle heard them talking quietly out of sight. Unsure if it was her snoopy tendencies or not she slowly walked past the kitchen and was surprised by what she saw. Soubi pressed his lips to Ritsuka's and after mumbling a protest against the kiss, the boy closed his eyes.

She bit her lower lip and quickly walked down the hall to the bathroom.

What was that? She knew what she saw, but how? Soubi was obviously in his twenties and Ritsuka was twelve. Sure, she thought Soubi (along with all sorts of older men, especially actors) was attractive, but never seriously thought of being in a relationship with them. She didn't need to panic though, right? It's not like he raped the boy or something. Soubi obviously cared about Ritsuka, and now she could see how deeply.

She wouldn't ask about it, no way, it was none of her business and she just met them. Maybe that sort of thing was looked at differently in Asia than in the states, she tried to convince herself.

She used the bathroom then washed her hands and went back to the living room.

Soubi sat beside Ritsuka on the couch, with a seat for her on the other side of the boy. She did not mention what she witnessed. She had long since grown accustomed to hiding from people, and lying was second nature.

Soubi noticed her eyes dart away from him before she sat.

Personably, as was part of his nature, Soubi asked his guest "You said you enjoy creating art, what are your other hobbies Smith-chan?"

"I've been singing since I could **speak** my parents say, but you'll never hear me I'm so shy". She chuckled and continued "I enjoy listening to many types of music and have so much fun finding new types or hearing songs from different countries. I can somehow remember the lyrics to hundreds if not thousands of songs, even though… well it's really fun. I like reading and hm for a few years I've been writing poetry. I never liked sports, even before… ahem um yeah." She smiled nervously and turned to Ritsuka. "What sort of things do you like to do?"

Soubi did not miss her hesitance as certain points. With a cheerful guise he regarded her closely, looking for her weaknesses, to have in store if such a need ever presented itself.

"I like reading, and lately I've been playing this one computer game…"

"And photography" Soubi added. "Yeah, by the way we should take a picture!" His face suddenly became bright and he ran to take the digital camera out of his book bag. Setting the timer, he placed it on the table in front of the couch.

The flash went off and he showed them the photo- Soubi smiled pleasantly, Ritsuka smiled brightly and leaned against the man, and Annabelle had a laughing smile.

"I hate pictures of myself, but this one's alright. You must be magic Ritsuka" Annabelle commented.

The way Ritsuka leaned against Soubi reminded her of the kiss she witnessed. She was not opposed to homosexuality, just that the situation intrigued her. She wanted to ask, but no, she couldn't.

About an hour later Soubi finished cooking "Grilled Shake" (he took care to modify the amount of salt). A man of many talents, it also helped that he recently purchased a cook book.

She did her best to remain open-minded since her taste buds were not accustomed to fish.

_You're in Asi__a, get used to it…_

When she tasted it, she finished the morsel quickly and turned to the blonde man. "Soubi- Agatsuma-san, this is delicious!"

Just after she finished speaking, the front door opened and in walked the laughing pair Youji and Natsuo.

"Soubi, you made dinner? Great we're starving!"

"Oh hey Annabull" Youji teased standing behind her seat.

"Annabelle", she corrected then turned to Ritsuka and whispered "What are they doing here?"

"We live here girl" Natsuo stated.

"These are my brothers" Soubi clarified "I see you've already met".

"They were picking on Annabelle during class today" Ritsuka mentioned.

Youji stuck out his tongue. Soubi scowled at the two. "Hey Soubi don't look at **us **that way, you should be talking to your dear little sacrifice Loveless about his **feelings** for the new girl" Natsuo said with a smirk.

Ritsuka blushed and put a finger to his lips to hush them about talk of Sacrifices and Fighters. He turned to the confused girl. "It's a nickname from an online game".

When they finished eating and Annabelle offered to help wash the dishes, to which Soubi replied "Absolutely not". For the next two hours, they watched a violent movie the zero boys insisted on.

Annabelle looked at the time and said "I think I should be getting home, thank you for your hospitality Agatsuma-san. I had a great time, thanks Ritsuka" she said with a smile.

"Boys?" Soubi said looking at them expectantly. He did resemble a big brother.

"Can't we at least walk her home to apologize for our misbehavior?" Youji mused innocently.

Always looking for the good in people, Annabelle thought it seemed a kind gesture and said "Thank you". Ritsuka looked up at Soubi as they departed, hoping they wouldn't cause her too much trouble.

A little ways down the street, Youji tousled her hair and she stepped back only to bump into his fighter. Natsuo stood only a few inches from her and smirked "So… why don't we see how an American girl likes it?" Youji giggled "Mhm I'm sure she'd look pretty without her ears"

Natsuo noticed an inviting expression in her eyes and laughed. "Woah woah woah Youji she's not scared" he said with a wink to his sacrifice.

"We don't want to play if you _like_ it" Youji said, and Natsuo agreed shaking his head.

I

I

I

**End of chap 2**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N**: I realize there were a few inconsistencies in regards to the anime (I'm not mentioning exactly what they are, so if you don't notice you won't); just ignore those, it won't work otherwise.


	3. Troubling

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or Star Wars, but some aspects mentioned are mine.

**Caution**: Language and Mature content this chapter i.e. suicidal behavior

* I edited this chap just a bit to specify the month.

I

I

**Chap 3:** "**Troubling"**

I

I

I

In the week since moving, Annabelle told her parents she made a few friends, but didn't mention going to Soubi's house, she didn't need them to pretend to be worried.

The unpleasant notion of parental neglect brought more negative thoughts, as usual. What was she thinking? Ritsuka and his friends only opened up to her because she's from the U.S. Her dad was right- no one would want a _retard_.

After turning up the melody of violins coming from her laptop, she pulled a tack from her calendar marked "January" and wiped it down with hand sanitizer. Sitting on the bed, she dived into this morning's wave of depression as the sun rose outside.

I

Ritsuka didn't usually touch the knife so early in the day, but his mom wouldn't stop screaming and banging on his door. Unwelcome in his own home, he suffered by his mother's hand on a regular basis. Every day he felt so out of place, and the heavy sadness which washed over him was liable to drown him. If only Depression was all he needed to worry about.

He wished Semei remained alive, in the next room, just within reach. His brother would explain happy memories as many times as he asked. That way at least he could pretend to remember, filling his mind with images of the people and places Semei described. Two years' worth of cherished photographs were his only memories now, but they didn't always measure up.

_Why can't I remember?!..._

His mind mournfully shrieked.

On the bed his cell phone vibrated. He did not want to reply to the text message he knew was from Soubi.

If he did, he'd break down and call the man, begging him to come over.

Soubi was his key now. The man unlocked pieces that he could never begin to know otherwise. His fighter slowly became more than anything but Semei. Sometimes he became so afraid Soubi would leave, other times he was too fearful to press the blade deeper for fear of leaving Soubi. He needed to keep Soubi in his life, to be near the fighter.

Times like these he told himself Soubi could say anything he wanted- lies, truth, those three beautiful words, **anything**, and it would be okay.

He lifted his phone and typed a reply: _**See you later :-)**_

I

At school Annabelle noticed the bandage on Ritsuka's cheek. The desire to help rose to her lips, but she decided against it. Asking such questions this early in their friendship would only push him away.

She held her stomach. Even when she lost her sense, she was cautious about punishment, no one would see her stomach.

Not all efforts to hide worked however. "Annabelle, are you okay?" Ritsuka asked. She opened her eyes and nodded, adding a willed yet true yawn "Just tired".

"I have trouble sleeping too" he said as they moved from the lockers to their classroom.

Yuiko saw them from across the hall, and felt the ache of jealousy. She did not greet Ritsuka, but walked in the opposite direction.

I

"I can help you study math if you like" Ritsuka suggested. Leaning against the wall Annabelle lightly blushed "Is it that obvious? I'm told I've never been very good at math. If you think you have the power to help me understand, by all means _help me Ritsuka-kun_" she said laughing, though knowing he likely didn't catch the "Star Wars" reference. "I can help you with English if you want. I'm pretty good at languages somehow, especially my own." She felt like such a dork.

"We can't study at my house, my dad **really **wouldn't like if I brought a boy home- not that we're like **that** um yeah um…"

Ritsuka had grown accustomed to this manner of speaking with Yuiko. He didn't understand why the girls who were his friends behaved this way around him.

"Soubi's place would probably be easiest, if you don't mind being around Natsuo and Youji."

"Eh they're okay, I'm sure once you get used to them they have their good points."

Ritsuka nodded, he couldn't argue with that. They were odd but helped him and Soubi as allies, and after a short while he had come to know them as friends.

"So Ritsuka what is Soubi to you? If you don't mind me asking."

"He was my older brother's friend… while he was alive." He looked down, growing quiet. Semei's death tore at him nearly every day, and speaking of Soubi merely ashis brother's friend brought a pain to his chest.

He looked up with a smile to mask sadness. "And he's my friend." His expression changed to a true smile when he added "He takes care of me".

Glimpsing more of his fragility, she hugged him. "I'm glad, and I can see you care about him too" she said stepping backward.

Thinking of one related aspect of her past, her eyes brightened "I don't mind having older friends. I had an older neighbor who was my best friend in- my old apartment building…" she trailed off, her gaze growing shielded.

I

In class Ritsuka thought again of Soubi.

_What __**is**__ he to me?..._

There existed a strong connection between them, not so much as fighter and sacrifice, but more as friends… yes friends. Soubi cared for him, and Ritsuka now believed his affection was not simply an order. Whether or not it was romantic love, the man's affection did not go unrecognized.

His concentration on the mysterious man broke when he heard Shinonomi-sensei pause the explanation of a project. "Smith-chan, are you alright?" Ritsuka looked at the girl.

Holding her head, she opened her eyes and spoke slowly "Shinonomi-sensei, may I go to the nurse's office?"

With an expression of motherly concern, Hitomi nodded "Could someone help her?"

"We'll do it!" Youji quickly said and his partner nodded. Hitomi paled at the thought "It's a kind offer, but I think a two-person escort is unnecessary".

"I'll walk her to the nurse" Ritsuka volunteered, restoring the color to their sensei's face. "Thank you Aoyagi-kun".

Annabelle stood, gripping the desk to steady herself. Ritsuka stood. As they exited the classroom she explained slowly "I didn't… get to have breakfast this morning". He recognized the lies in her eyes, but did not speak of it.

The nurse looked up as they entered. "I'm Smith Annabelle. Can I have some of my prescription?" She asked holding her chest. Ritsuka regarded her silently as the nurse went into the cabinet then poured out one pill which Annabelle swallowed with a cup of water. When they sat down she explained "Anxiety meds". It was not so bad to mention the detail to Ritsuka. He seemed like the type of person who would understand.

In the hallway he asked "How long have you been having anxiety attacks?" "Definitely at least two years, I don't remember much past two years ago…" Annabelle explained feeling heavily fatigued. She noticed her words too late, and wished her tiredness did not tear down her inhibitions…

I

I

I

**End of chapter 3**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Truth to tell

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but some aspects mentioned are mine.

**A/N**: In this chapter, we learn a bit more about the new girl. I realize I've been focusing much on her, but it's so we see how and why she relates to Ritsuka so well. It bothered me when I realized (plus Ennu's comment about it) and I'm in the process of revising all the chapters I have in progress.

I

I

**Chap 4: "Truth to tell"**

I

I

I

"I don't remember much past two years ago". How familiar those words sounded to Ritsuka, what could it mean?

She looked up nervously. "I know we're not close since we just met, but can I tell you something?... You might think I'm weird though" she asked quietly.

Ritsuka typically disliked becoming involved in other people's business, but something in her manner made him curious to know the secret.

"You can tell me" he said, matching her gaze.

She breathed deeply.

_Here goes…_

"Two years ago… I was hit by a car" she paused studying his expression, then continued "Along with a whole bunch of injuries and surgeries, including a brain injury, I lost my memories".

His interest peaked with the feeling of empathy. He never met someone else who lost their memories.

"I don't remember most of my life" she finished, then caught herself and stepped back. She said too much, now he would be like all the rest. He would uncomfortably say "sorry to hear that", and then avoid her.

With a thoughtful expression he said "Annabelle I actually can understand, because two years ago I lost my memories as well".

She was unsure whether or not to believe him. She was not a stranger to people playing on her weaknesses. When his expression did not change to a grin, and he did not shove her laughing, her eyes opened wide. "Holy crap you're telling the truth."

To be sure, neither expected this.

As other students exited classrooms and filled the halls, he said "We'll talk more after school at Soubi's place, okay?" She nodded and they parted ways.

I

Ritsuka looked forward to seeing Soubi. The man had a way of clearing his mind and helping him understand many matters, though he held back so many secrets.

He didn't see Annabelle at her locker, so he went ahead and met Soubi at the gate. His fighter pulled him out of sight of the other students, and pressed their lips together briefly.

"I missed you Ritsuka" he whispered, wrapping long arms around the boy.

Ritsuka didn't protest and hugged him. Soubi smiled feeling small arms reach to his back. "Hmm to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ritsuka silently shook his head, and Soubi smiled again "I love you".

Ritsuka held him tighter, he was so excited by the news he learned.

After a few minutes, he stepped back slowly and turned to the gates. "Annabelle is coming with us to your apartment again today". Soubi chuckled at the order, "Yes".

Said girl came through out after nearly every other student passed. She limped slowly to the fighter and sacrifice.

"Sorry I took so long, crowds aren't my thing."

"It's okay" Ritsuka said. Annabelle could sense that he had altered since they admitted their coincidence of Amnesia. She too changed since earlier that day, now she couldn't ignore the odd feeling in her stomach when she saw his smile.

Soubi perceived the changes as well. It was a school girl crush, nothing more. He would not worry himself with the affairs of any child but his sacrifice. He didn't presume Ritsuka was opening up to this girl for a reason more than friendship, he was curious though.

I

In the blonde's apartment, Soubi backed his sacrifice into the master bedroom. Closing the door without a sound, sapphire eyes caught violet ones.

"What's going on Ritsuka? Who is that girl?" He asked walking toward the boy, and caused him to fall onto his bed.

"She she's just a new girl, like I told you yesterday" Ritsuka responded, trying to stand.

Soubi trapped his legs between his own, preventing escape. The artist caressed Ritsuka's bare cheek and ran fingers through raven hair.

"Soubi" he breathed "I'm not lying".

"Of course Ritsuka would never lie to me" Soubi responded then swung his left leg and turned around in a sort of dance move. Facing the boy again, he placed another kiss on peach lips. When they parted, Ritsuka breathed deeply several times.

"What is it about this girl Ritsuka?"

"At first I wasn't sure, but Soubi today she told me she has had Amnesia for **two years**." He was excited, but confused. What are the odds?

Soubi's eyebrows arched "What are the odds?" "My thoughts exactly" Ritsuka replied, his smile slowly dissipating. "Do you think…?"

"I don't sense she is part of a team. Has she asked anything specific, about Semei, or I?" Ritsuka shook his head.

"I feel she is trustworthy" Soubi lied, it was unnecessary for Ritsuka to be on guard around his new friend. The fighter was proficient in reading people, and would watch her.

Their conversation was interrupted by Annabelle's shout "Do **not** call me that ever again!" Giggles followed, obviously from the Zero boys.

They walked back into the living room. Annabelle stood a few steps from the couch breathing heavily.

A single stream of tears shone on freckled cheeks.

"Boys" Soubi said, sternly glaring at the two. Smirking they both held out their hands palms up, feigning innocence.

"Annabelle, are you alright?" Ritsuka asked. She looked away then cleared her throat. "Yeah I'm okay, excuse me" she said quickly walking past him into the bathroom.

"What did you say to her?" Soubi questioned curiously. "She was stammering, and Natsuo said-" "What are you _retarded_?" The young fighter finished then rolled his eyes "Girls are so touchy."

Ritsuka felt bad for her. Knowing their connection, he understood that she likely felt ostracized.

Soubi looked at them and shook his head. Whatever his qualms about the girl, she was Ritsuka's friend, which meant she was off-limits for any such bullying. "You two should-" Natsuo cut him off "Don't even say it Soubi, we're not gonna apologize". The older fighter adjusted his glasses "I was going to say you should be punished" he stated.

"Don't worry about it Agatsuma-san. My dad just texted me saying I need to go home" she lied from the hallway.

"I'll-" Ritsuka began "Actually Ritsuka I'd like to walk back alone tonight. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I will take you home Annabelle-chan, a young lady should not walk the streets alone after dark."

_You can say__** that **__again… _She thought, reflecting on the fateful night she could not remember though vividly imagined.

"Please excuse these two for their lack of manners. They were raised by their mother." He shot an insult to Nagisa. Youji crossed his arms while Natsuo scoffed.

"Bye Annabelle, see you tomorrow" "Night Ritsuka, see you then" she replied with a half-smile and grabbed her jacket then followed Soubi outside.

A few houses down, Soubi posed a question "What are your intentions toward Ritsuka?" They stopped walking. "My _intentions_?" she raised her hand rapidly to slap him, but he immediately grabbed her wrist. "Really?" he asked, disbelieving that a little girl (who was not part of a team) tried to strike him.

Ripping her hand from his grip she growled. She was in a bad mood and didn't hold back, shouting "I could ask **you **the same thing. I **saw** you _kiss_ him. The only reason I didn't mention it is since I know he cares about you, and you obviously care about him."

"I love him" Soubi responded, his easy sincerity calming her somewhat.

"If you really do, you can't be so damn overprotective. I'm just his **friend**. What did you think, that I somehow learned about his Amnesia before meeting him and made up a story? Soubi you're very intelligent, but that's just stupid." She regretted speaking to him this way, but the mixture of her emotions was boiling over, and she currently had no seclusion to take it out on herself.

Keeping his temper in check, Soubi regarded the girl silently for a moment. Her breathing was unsteady and he could sense her pulse raced. For the sake of his sacrifice, he caught her when she fainted.

After a few minutes unconscious, Annabelle woke lying on her jacket.

Turning, she was terrified seeing a road beside her in darkness. A car drove past and she held her right hand over her mouth to muffle a scream. As tears poured across her face, she looked up.

Face lit briefly by a cigarette, Soubi was leaning against the fence beside the sidewalk. "I'd appreciate if you don't mention this to Ritsuka" she said, weakly sitting up.

"Likewise" he smoothly replied, tossing the cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath his shoe. He offered his hand, and she accepted it.

I

I

I

**End of chap 4**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N**: Yes, that is what actually happened to me, the age isn't accurate though. I was a bit older and had even more to forget.


	5. Bad excuses

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but some aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I

**Chap 5: "Bad excuses"**

I

I

I

One month later, Ritsuka defended against his mother. "Mom I already told you no one hurt me. I cut my wrist on a soup can pull-tab."

Oh the irony of this situation.

She screamed "Liar! You're not right, you're not my son!" When a hand came hard against his cheek, he barely flinched the situation was so common.

"I'm going to school" he said flatly and departed. It was not important that half an hour remained until school began. Walking cleared his mind.

He looked ahead and saw that apparently someone else felt the same way. Soubi quickened his steps and soon rested a hand on his sacrifice's reddened cheek.

"I will not say what I wish to do to your mother" he stated. "I know Soubi, she's just… she's unwell, and sometimes I forget to act the part."

Bending his knees, Soubi sat on the sidewalk and flattened his legs then held out a hand. Ritsuka sat on his lap.

Breathing in the light flowery scent of his shampoo Soubi asked "Do you remember what I told you Ritsuka?"

Memory of Semei asking the same question came to mind. He shut his eyes and leaned into Soubi's embrace.

"You are not _her_ Ritsuka, you are **you**. You are the only Ritsuka." He placed a kiss between dark cat ears.

They sat quietly until Soubi felt a presence and turned. Several houses down stood a team to their right.

"How cute, would you look at that Kato-kun", a girl with long braided black hair said as they neared. "Aichi-chan I disagree, how _repulsive_" a boy with spiked black hair replied. Soubi noted they wore the uniform for a school several miles away, and surmised they were instructed to target him and Ritsuka.

He helped Ritsuka stand and followed. Facing the team Soubi stated "You're bothersome, and will meet the same fate as each other team that goes up against us". He turned to Ritsuka and asked "Shall we?" He nodded but whispered "Don't hurt them too badly".

"Yes master". He turned and said "**Loveless declares a spell battle**".

The boy ahead smirked and commanded "Aichi-chan bring him pain!"

I

The battle ended before any students noticed them on their way to school. "Tell sensei he's wasting his time" Soubi called after the retreating kids, and turned back to his sacrifice.

"Soubi it's not bad" Ritsuka assured, holding onto his bloody shirt sleeve. The wound was minor and stopped bleeding soon enough, but not before soaking his arm in red.

"I can't go to school like this, and I can't go **home**."

"Text your American friend and ask if we can go to her house."

"I guess that's the only option" he responded taking out his phone with his left hand. With difficulty he typed a short text message asking if he could come over to use her first aid supplies.

Upon reading the message Annabelle became concerned. What did Ritsuka need a first aid kit for? Since her parents were both at work already, she typed a quick reply.

Ritsuka turned to his fighter "She said alright" "Good".

Soubi made sure not to do as he wanted- to pick Ritsuka up and carry him there, which would draw more attention than they needed.

When they arrived at the door, Annabelle opened it after the first knock. "Come in, come in" she said worriedly, especially once she saw the cloth wrapped around her friend's arm.

"You can sit on the couch, here's the first aid kit" she handed it to Soubi. Speaking quickly she explained apologetically "I'm sorry the house is so messy, we haven't unpacked everything and my parents have been working and I have homework-"

"Calm down" Soubi instructed.

She nodded "Good idea… what-" He cut her question off "Could you please get a drink for Ritsuka?"

"Soubi I don't need…" he trailed off as Annabelle hurried into the kitchen, "Juice?" she called. "That's fine, thanks" the boy replied then asked "Which way is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right", she replied. He went and removed his shirt, uncomfortable as he was being partly nude around Soubi and the girl. He washed the blood stream then came out.

Soubi gently bandaged the wound then placed a kiss on his sacrifice's hand.

Annabelle walked out "Apple juice for Ritsuka, and I thought you might appreciate coffee Agatsuma-san" she said, placing the cups on the table in front of the couch.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to protect him." She teased, not knowing how deeply that statement wounded Soubi. He did not react visibly though. Ritsuka spoke before he could "Soubi overreacted, it was nothing really. I'm just clumsy and careless. I should have used a different knife to cut the apple".

_Wow Ritsuka, horrible excuse…_

Annabelle noticed, but did not call him out. Soubi seemed to know the truth, so there was no reason for her to press the issue.

She passed him an empty plastic bag for his dirtied garment then looked at the clock "Oop we need to get to school. I have some unisex shirts, I'll bring some out for you to pick from". She hurried to her bedroom and grabbed a few shirts from the wooden dresser.

Ritsuka chose a plain black one. "Thanks Annabelle, I'm really sorry to bother you so early." She shook her head gently "Hush Ritsuka it's no problem".

They gathered their jackets and book bags and left. Soubi scanned their path more accurately than he usually did with his sacrifice, to make sure there would be no other interruptions.

Ritsuka could tell that Annabelle didn't believe his story about being clumsy with a knife, it was a terrible excuse.

Soubi allowed the girl to get ahead of them then lightly kissed Ritsuka's cheek. "I'll bandage that again later if you like", he offered and Ritsuka nodded.

Ritsuka needed to believe someone cared about him. Today he was certain of the existence people who accepted him in his current state.

He could not pinpoint the depth that fact reached, but knew it was important. "Do you two want to take more pictures later?" He asked, grasping for more security.

"I brought my camera, I'd like to take some too" Annabelle said.

Photographs meant preservation of memories for both of them.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 5**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

A/N: I really don't know where I want this fic to go. I have several other chapters in progress, but might not post them all.


	6. Photographic memory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loveless, but some aspects mentioned are mine.

**A/N**: I'm remembering some facts as I'm writing this, including the meaning behind this chapter's title.

I

I

**Chap 6: "Photographic memory"**

I

I

I

Ritsuka brought up the idea to Yuiko, and she excitedly said she wanted to join them. Yayoi burst in that he wanted to accompany them.

After school ended, the four kids met Soubi at the gate. He smiled pleasantly when Ritsuka asked if it was okay to have all of them go wherever they were going.

He said it was alright, though wishing of course that the day belonged to only him and his dear sacrifice.

They took the public bus to a Haunted House in the next town. It was Yayoi's idea and Soubi and Annabelle knew right off the boy had the idea of Yuiko hugging him in her fright.

_What __a lost cause_, Annabelle thought noting the other girl's obvious feelings for Ritsuka- Mr. Popular.

When Soubi paid for each of their tickets, Ritsuka wondered briefly where he got his money then decided maybe it was better he didn't ask.

Ritsuka snapped photos at the interims between scare spots. Annabelle enjoyed capturing friends without their knowledge, and laughed when she caught their scared or screaming face.

Annabelle joined Ritsuka and Soubi in the hall of mirrors. The distorted reflections brought to each of their minds thme idea of their past, and their inner demons. No one protested exiting as quickly as possible.

A skull shouted "Boo!" when a wire was stepped on causing Yuiko screamed loud enough to deafen them, grabbing onto Ritsuka's arm.

Annabelle chuckled at the other girl and whispered "Sheesh, gets scared so easily". When she faced forward she bumped into a bush wrapped with fake spider webs and a man wearing a zombie costume shrieked at her. She screamed louder than Yuiko and ran behind all three males.

Ritsuka laughed and she laughed it off sarcastically then shouted "Shut up!" She and Yuiko asked at the same time "When are we leaving?"

Soubi smiled and looked at Ritsuka who said "We can leave if you girls want, right Yayoi?"

The shaking boy nodded, glad they didn't realize he screamed right along with the girls. "Secretly" jealous of Ritsuka, he wondered why he got all the girls.

They took the bus home, and Yuiko and Yayoi got off earlier than Ritsuka and Annabelle.

Soubi insisted they walk her to her house. As they walked in darkness, partly illuminated by street lights, Annabelle thought she'd do the two a favor and snapped a photo of Ritsuka's hand in Soubi's.

The boy ripped free immediately after hearing the camera. "I'll send that one to only you two when I e-mail the pictures" she said with a mischievous smile that deepened Ritsuka's blush.

When they approached her house, Annabelle added "You can keep the shirt if you like Ritsuka, call it a gift".

He was about to say no, but if his mother noticed the other shirt was missing she'd beat him anyway. "Alright, thank you Annabelle".

She walked in and after closing the door, rested a hand against the wall to steady herself. She really over did it today, but the pain was worth it.

Soubi was glad to see a smile on his sacrifice's face. The day was filled with his delightful smile, and it meant the world to him. "Today was so much fun Soubi, thank you for treating us to it" he said squeezing the man's hand.

"Anything for you Ritsuka, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Soubi responded with a smile that reflected Ritsuka's, specifically in the way that it was real.

Smile fading, Soubi did not wish to damper Ritsuka's mood, but needed to say something for his own sake as much as the boy's. "If anything happens please call or text me Ritsuka, I will respond. If all you need is someone to spend the night with you **awake** I mean, I will come to you." At that he cupped Ritsuka's bandaged cheek in his hand.

Ritsuka peered into blue eyes and saw the plea within them. He did not want to be alone tonight. After spending the day with his friends, absorbed by a world of happiness, he didn't want to step into the trap behind those doors.

In violet eyes Soubi saw tears that begged to fall. Pulled forth by them, he kissed Ritsuka's lips. After watching his sacrifice go inside, Soubi walked to the backyard and sat down.

Ritsuka moved as quietly as possible, and when he reached the top of the staircase heard from below "Ritsuka, is that you?"

"Yeah mom I was just using the bathroom now I'm going to go to bed, good night."

She did not respond, but he felt tension in the air, and rushed to his bedroom then locked the door.

His pulse beat quickly with apprehension. When he heard a book bang the door he knew she was not as docile tonight as she seemed. "Come out here! That's my son's bedroom, not yours!"

He dropped to the floor beside the open window. The screen of his cell phone shone bright in his eyes as he typed a message.

Soubi stood upon reading the words: **Stay with me tonight**. He was glad he waited out here.

In less than two minutes, Ritsuka heard his fighter enter then shut the window. "You waited outside?" Soubi sat beside him, and did not respond but with a kiss to his forehead.

A few minutes later, he received a text message that said: **Check your e mail**. Soubi stood and helped him stand. He went to his computer and clicked the e mail icon. Soubi bent down as he opened the most recent message.

The first picture in the list was from behind the two on the sidewalk. Their fingers were interlaced, and their smiling faces were showing just enough to see their eyes connect.

"Do you like that picture Ritsuka?" Soubi asked quietly. "I do" he replied with a smile that matched the one in the photo. Soubi placed a kiss on his head. The candid photo was delightful, and very well timed, he had to give the girl credit.

Ritsuka typed a reply to the text message: **Thank you Annabelle**.

Scrolling through the rest of the pictures Ritsuka happily said "I'll print these out this week".

Soubi moved to the side, and Ritsuka scooted the chair back. Always one to take advantage of every opportunity, his fighter scooped him up into his arms.

"Sou" Ritsuka whispered in surprise at first, but spoke no further as Soubi sat on his bed and laid him down.

He kicked off his shoes as Soubi slid his off, and placed his glasses on the bedside table.

Soubi lay down beside his sacrifice and pulled the blanket over them. "Goodnight Ritsuka, I love you" he whispered. Ritsuka's thoughts responded to the caress of his velvet voice

_Stay with me, protect me…_

He moved closer to the man's warmth, and Soubi draped an arm over him.

_I will never leave you. I will always protect you…_

I

I

I

**End of chap 6**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N**: Not the end yet.


	7. Boston bombing

**A/N: **I'm posting this chapter I wrote last night instead of the one I had in progress, and I'll make it work somehow... This chapter is dedicated to the people who died, were injured, and all who were affected by the Boston Marathon bombing yesterday (Boston, Massachusettes USA). Since Annabelle represents me, I roughly describe my actual reaction to hearing the horrible news.

I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or any song by Willie Nelson, but some, if not many aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I

I

**Chap 7: "Boston bombing"**

I

I

Annabelle awoke and swung her aching leg slowly to the floor. Pausing for a moment to wait for dizziness to subside, she picked up her glasses and placed them over blinking eyes.

She then stood and walked into the living room. Her dad's beer was on the coffee table, from before he left for work an hour earlier. The television was on a news station as usual, USA news.

After pouring yellow juice into a cup, and cereal into a plastic blue bowl, the next news broadcast caught her attention: _**"Boston marathon bombing... two dead and hundreds injured, wounded..." **_

Her lips hung open at the rim of the cup.

"_**Many victims were left with severed limbs, others needed emergency limb amputations..."**_

That note hit home most of all, because she never would forget that she almost had her lower right leg amputated.

Tears rose to her eyes as she sat. "Why do things like this keep happening in the world?"

She then bitterly thought aloud, "I wonder how President Obama will respond... our country doesn't have enough money for anything I hear..." The USA would forever be her homeland; although she didn't frequently pay attention to the news, she did know the U.S was in high debt.

Willie Nelson's voice came to mind and uncondescendingly she thought,

_*I'm alive, and today you know that's good enough for me, breathing in and out's a blessing can't you see?..._

Her mom entered the room, fixing her short dark mouse-brown hair. "Oh hey Anna, did you hear what happened in Boston?" She nodded, not facing the woman as she slowly swallowed some juice. "That **sucks**. Hasn't the U.S had enough of those things?" her mother remarked.

Annabelle nodded, scornfully unsurprised by her blasé attitude. The woman often seemed dumbly unfeeling. She then became angry with herself for something just as bad, if not worse than her mom's attitude- how she was always so selfish in her thoughts and lack-of action.

She stood then grabbed her backpack and left the house.

Mournful, she did not react as Ritsuka joined her on the way to school.

His greeting fell on deaf ears; her mind was ringing with the sounds that must have been at the scene. Vividly, her imagination transported to the terrified, injured, and grieving masses.

"Annabelle?" Ritsuka asked, lightly touching her arm. Shaken abruptly from her thoughts, she reacted fearfully. Her elbow shot to his ribs, but he jumped quickly out of the way.

"I- I'm sorry Ritsuka" she sputtered slowly, then explained "I was thinking... on the news for my country they said..." She didn't usually refer to the U.S as "my country" much these days. "...There's this big race that, I don't know I guess it happens every year? "The Boston Marathon", and well it was yesterday and at the finish line two bombs went off and killed two people- it's not _"only two" _people, because they **matter**." She paused to take in a small amount of air. "A whole bunch of people were injured also- I think they said **over one hundred people** were injured..." Her face contorted into a frown much like an elderly woman's.

"Some people lost arms and legs and I just... it's not about **me**, but it makes me so sad." She blinked several times to see past tears then sniffled and said "I'm not telling you so you say "sorry" or whatever, it's just making me... really sad..." she bit her lip in hopes of preventing sobs.

Ritsuka was not sure how to respond, but seeing that she was especially upset, he did the only thing he could. He awkwardly put his arms around the girl and she hugged back.

I

Throughout the schoolday, Annabelle thought about the reporter's words, spoken just like any other news story. During class pen inc flowed across pages, but she copied no notes. Anger, sadness, and confusion showed there instead.

She asked to use the bathroom and remained therein, washing her hands and face for over an hour, tears combing with drops of faucet water.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 7**

I

I

I

Comment if you will. I'll work on the next chapter in the meantime...


	8. Fresh acquaintance

******Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or the game Monopoly, but many aspects mentioned are mine.

******A/N**: Someone semi-stole my identity again! First time was someone in Social Security (irony at its best), and this time was a neighbor. At least the DMV assured the older new ID would become invalid as soon as they send out the newer one to my boyfriend's address, because grr frickin neighbors of mine! F them anyway, there's no use stealing my identity because I have nothing of monetary value attached to my name, only thousands upon thousands of dollars in medical debt…Totally irrelevant, but wanted to share my anger with you all.

I

I

******Chap 8: "Fresh acquaintance"**

I

I

I

As the first streams of sunlight began spilling through windows Soubi sorted through important documents, as well as files containing his university progress.

Yawning as he walked into the room, Youji spotted several dozen photos piled on the table in the living room. "Hey Natsuo, we weren't invited" he said pouting. His partner stopped at his side, "Soubi what gives, you went to a haunted house without us?"

The older fighter did not look up but took the cigarette from between his lips stating plainly "You weren't here". "Still, no fair" Youji said pretending to be deeply hurt.

Soubi picked up his coffee and after drinking said "Besides, you would have scared the other kids".

"Not Ritsuka of course" Natsuo said mischievously nudging his sacrifice. "Of course" Youji agreed.

"That is why I didn't tell you" Soubi said, not amused. If they terrorized Ritsuka's friends, his sacrifice would become displeased and such was never unacceptable.

The two stuck their tongues out and walked out the door presumably to go to school.

Walking to his easel Soubi chose which paints to use without difficulty, and dipped a thin paint brush into a shade of deep azure which oddly matched his own eyes, though he did not take notice.

He smoothly spread the color across the canvas beginning what was sure to be another masterpiece, especially when his sacrifice's face rose to his mind.

I

After school Soubi soon had his living room filled with the usual four pre-teens, Yuiko turned down the offer saying she had "Things to do" and Yayoi of course didn't want to go if she wasn't going to be there. With measurable difficulty Annabelle removed a game board from her back pack. "Anyone want to play "Monopoly"?"

Ritsuka shrugged and Zero rubbed their hands "Want to play for real cash?"

Soubi warned "I will not have Ritsuka gambling". Youji pouted "No fun. Well let's get started with the less exciting game". Satisfied, the man sat to work on a sketch while the kids played.

After twenty minutes it was apparent that one of two people would win- Natsuo and Youji were devils at "Monopoly". "And with that I move all the waaay over here" Youji said, moving his horse piece ten spots, knocking off Ritsuka and Annabelle's pieces in the process.

As the clock reached 5:00pm, they heard a knock. Soubi stood and answered the door only to be shoved past by Kio who began yelling the moment he stepped in. "Sou-chan! You're going to fail every class and never be allowed in university again, then what will you do?!" he shouted exasperatedly.

"I will not fail Kio" Soubi stated. The other man then paused seeing the four middle school kids sitting on the floor around the game board, "Oh now a little girl too?! Sou-chan your Loli-complex knows no boundaries!" he said shaking his head.

As a blush flashed across Ritsuka's face, Soubi explained to Annabelle "This is my friend Kaido Kio-" "Best friend, and don't you forget it!" he shouted walking to the refrigerator. Opening a can of beer, he sipped after mumbling about Soubi's perversion.

The other art student then walked into the filled room and with quiet suspicion asked Annabelle "He hasn't made you do anything, has he?"

She laughed and with a huge smile told Soubi "Oh I like him". Kio smiled then said "Sorry but I don't play with children like Sou-chan. I prefer to spend my time doing my schoolwork and going out with people my own age". Soubi shook his head, his friend was incorrigible.

"How have I never met this guy? He's awesome."

I

I

After an hour passed, Annabelle noticed the bathroom light on so she went in to turn it off and bumped into Ritsuka standing in front of the sink. "Oh crap I'm sorry I was just…" she apologized then saw that he was re-wrapping the bandage on his wrist. The cause of the uncovered marks could not be mistaken.

Upon first noticing the bandages months ago, she hoped the echoed cries in his voice and eyes were not indicators of the relentless scythe of depression.

Caught in the act, a knot formed in his stomach. Stepping to the side, his mind raced with explanations.

"Please don't tell anyone" he whispered anxiously.

She closed the bathroom door and approached the topic gently. "I know how you feel Ritsuka, why you do that", she gestured to the marks.

"I'm sure you don't" he retorted, pushing down his sleeve. Annabelle predicted his next move and they said in unison "No one understands". He paused.

"Guess what Ritsuka you're not the only one in this fight, I understand" she said loudly.

Lowering her voice she continued, speaking reassurances similar to those she tried to convince herself with "Besides that, look at all the people in your life who truly care about you. Do you think Soubi would turn away if you tried to talk to him about it?" With her pained expression, Ritsuka knew she was being genuine.

_Soubi… might understand…_

"How do you deal with it?" Frowning she lifted the bottom of her shirt to show her stomach, revealing red and healing scratches, as well as small a scar just above her belly button that looked oddly like a tiny butterfly.

The revelation surprised him.

"In about as healthy a way as you" she responded quietly, then lowered her shirt.

"I realize I'm a hypocrite, but that doesn't make what I said any less truthful." They stared at each other for a bit longer then looked away.

_She understands so much of my suffering… I wish I could tell Soubi, but what would he do? What would I do if he… if he…_

The door opened suddenly "Damn is it crowded in there, I'd say get a room but looks like you found one!" Natsuo joked.

"What are you going on about?" Kio asked walking up behind him. "Oh sheesh Sou-chan now you made them curious." Soubi walked over to see what they were going on about.

His face appeared at the doorway "Ritsuka?" he asked confused and worried. Annabelle waved her hands back and forth in the air "N- nothing is going on, Ritsuka's just helping me re-bandage my arm. Thanks Ritsuka" she said and he nodded, appreciative of her quick-thought lie. As repugnant as lies are, they could be useful.

"Now can you all scoot so we can get out?" The two men and two boys did so, allowing rose-faced Ritsuka and Annabelle to exit.

I

I

******End of chap 8**

I

I

I

******A/N**: My stomach scar did look like a butterfly at first, and I wish it still did, but now it looks like a sideways tree.

******A/N**** 2**: Sorry if this doesn't really work after the last chap, but I had to sort and rearrange ideas and content.


	9. If jealousy had a name

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, any Willie Nelson song, or Tylenol TM medicine, but some aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I

**Chap ****9: "If jealousy had a name"**

I

I

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria Ritsuka" she called to her friend, "Okay Annabelle" he replied then walked down the hall. Annabelle closed her locker and when she turned around was surprised to find Yuiko standing right behind her.

"Why do **you** get to spend so much time with Ritsuka-kun?" she asked, stepping forward until there was only one foot between them. "It's not like you're his girlfriend!" She yelled right in her face.

Annabelle straightened and with anger ablaze in her eyes threatened in English "Believe me girl you have no clue how crazy Americans can get, I'll rip out your fucking hair!" She slapped Yuiko hard on the cheek then continued in Japanese "Quit being an idiot, Ritsuka isn't **ours** to fight over. He's a mutual **friend** and we don't need a first place ribbon".

Determined to stand her ground, Yuiko blinked away tears at the burning pain of her reddened cheek.

"Now if you'll excuse me" Annabelle finished walking past the red faced girl. Realizing the truth in her words, Yuiko started liking the American girl a bit more.

I

In their class together two periods later, Annabelle regarded her friend. His face was more pale than usual and she noticed sweat pouring down his cheeks.

"Sensei, may I bring Ritsuka-kun to the nurse? He looks very sick." "Aoyagi-kun do you feel unwell?" the sensei asked. He nodded with difficulty. She turned to Annabelle, "Please Smith-chan."

Annabelle stood and helped Ritsuka walk down the corridors.

"Aoyagi-kun definitely appears to be ill" the nurse said after checking his temperature.

Annabelle picked up her phone and looked at the blank screen. "Ritsuka-kun's father came to pick him up. He just texted me and said he's outside, I'll bring him."

After they walked out of the schoolyard, Ritsuka stopped and fell to his knees retching then expelled green vomit without texture onto the sidewalk, causing him great pain in his chest and abdomen.

Pulling a clean "just in case" napkin from her pocket, Annabelle wiped his mouth.

Sitting on the sidewalk on his opposite side she instructed him to lie on her lap. Barely aware of anything, he complied.

She took out her phone and clicked Soubi's name in her contact list. It rang several times before going to voice mail, "Come on Soubi". She called again then again and again several times before realizing her stupidity for using her phone. Of course the man would answer **Ritsuka's **number. She reached into his pocket and extracted his phone then dialed the number.

Annoyed, Soubi set down his paintbrush for the sixth time, and looked at the phone screen, expecting it to be that same random number again.

Seeing "**Ritsuka"** he answered immediately, "Hello Ritsuka".

"Soubi, it's Annabelle, Ritsuka is really sick and needs you **now**. We're a little ways down the street from school… he's asleep but burning up".

"I'll be there right away" he replied and closed his cell phone. Grabbing the copy he made of Kio's car key, he rushed out.

I

About twelve minutes later, with her friend asleep on her lap, Annabelle slowly ran her fingers through black hair as she sang to comfort them both. *"_All of us under its spell, you know that it's probably magic…_"

Soubi pressed the breaks several feet from the two on the sidewalk, then exited the vehicle and rushed to his sacrifice. He dismissed the intense displeasure mixed with jealousy which emerged in him at the sight of Ritsuka on her lap.

Crouching he said "Here", reaching one arm beneath Ritsuka's head and the other under his knees, he rose.

Placing the fragile boy onto the back seat as his eyes opened slightly, Soubi said "Thank you Annabelle-chan".

"I'm coming too" she said as he stood, and buckled the seatbelt around Ritsuka.

"That is unnecessary" he stated. "It's completely necessary" she stubbornly replied.

He had no time for ridiculous arguments with a child, "Go home".

She climbed into the opposite passenger seat. He did not continue arguing and sat back down in the driver's seat. He wished it was permissible to harm this foolish girl, but other matters held precedence.

Soon they arrived at Soubi's apartment. He had no time to lock or even close the door when he left, and Annabelle held it open as Soubi walked through with his ill sacrifice safely in his arms.

Soubi sat him on the couch "Ritsuka" he whispered, moving dark hair out of his face, then grimaced at the heat emitting from his fever.

"Could you get medicine from the bathroom cabinet?"

She hastened down the hall and opened the cabinet, which contained only children's medicines, and brought out Children's Tylenol. She poured a cup of water and brought them to Soubi.

"Ritsuka" the boy stirred and stared at his fighter for a while before comprehending his sight. "Sou…" he blinked slowly. "Ritsuka please drink this medicine" Soubi said while pouring to the line of the small plastic medicine cup. He helped steady his sacrifice's shaking hand and watched that he swallowed it all. Ritsuka frowned from the terrible flavor. Soubi offered the water and he weakly drank a few sips.

After passing the cup back to his fighter, he was drained of all semblance of energy. His eyes became bleary and he squeezed them closed.

Soubi removed Ritsuka's shoes as Annabelle walked into the kitchen.

Aware of the general organization of the man's kitchen by now, she opened the refrigerator to gather some vegetables and pieces of chicken from sealed containers, chopped by Kio, and a container of light seasoning. She took out a pot, poured some water in then all the ingredients and set the pot boiling.

She standing at the entrance to the kitchen she faced Soubi and explained "At lunch I asked if he was going to eat, but he said no. I asked "What would Soubi say?" and he said "Soubi doesn't own me-" Soubi cut her off to note, "That's correct, I do not own Ritsuka, he owns me". "Okay Soubi I really can't take your sex fantasies or whatever right now" she said with hands on her hips, and turned around to return to the kitchen and watch the soup.

After about ten minutes, Annabelle brought out a full bowl.

"Check if it's too hot" the adult instructed, which confused her. Wouldn't he want to do that himself? The man's years of training increased his pain tolerance far beyond human levels. If he checked the temperature and approved, it might in actuality be too hot.

She sipped from the spoon and nodded.

"Ritsuka wake up my love" the boy groaned "I'm sorry but you need to eat". As Ritsuka opened his eyes, Soubi helped him sit up.

With assistance he slowly consumed half the contents of the bowl, but no more than that. Afterward Soubi carried him into his bedroom then laid him on the bed and covered him with the blanket. He thought of wetting a face cloth to help with the fever, and as he turned around to do so Annabelle walked in bearing just that. She passed it to him "Thank you". After attending to his sacrifice, and making sure every pillow was set adequately, Soubi stood and they walked into the living room. "You may stay if you like" he offered because she had been of assistance.

"Could I use a spare sketch pad?" Sometimes writing helped her thinks things out, sometimes drawing. "Alright" he replied and gathered a small one from a shelf as well as a few charcoal drawing pencils. "Thank you", she accepted the materials and began lightly sketching to think out what form she wanted to create. Most often what she drew for leisure was comprised of shapes and shading to interpret her emotions. This drawing would have no rough edges signifying anger or people's misdeeds, only smooth flowing curves.

Soubi sat on the other couch cushion and worked on a sketch for class. Drifting into the depth of their imaginations, both lost track of time until hearing Ritsuka quietly call "Soubi?" His fighter put the sketch pad and pencils down and picked up a ready glass of water.

Annabelle watched him go into the bedroom and listened to their conversation with a smile, glad Ritsuka had Soubi to take care of him. She was happy to help, but Soubi was the one he needed.

Among the flowing light lines, letters were shaded a measure darker: **Feel better Ritsuka**

I

I

**End of chap 9**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N: **Damn I haven't drawn in such a while, or molded clay… very saddening.


	10. Coincide

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, definitions from  health/amnesia/DS01041/DSECTION=symptoms, or information from  wiki/Spells, but many aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I

**Chap 10: "Coincide"**

I

I

The final bell rang and Ritsuka noticed Annabelle was walking unusually quickly. "You're in a rush", he commented. "Yeah just remembered papers I need to get together, so I gotta do that before an appointment this afternoon. See you later Ritsuka." She gave him a quick hug and zipped past other students down the front stairs.

"A sure can move fast, despite dragging her leg all over the place", Natsuo commented as he and Youji descended the stairs with Ritsuka, who nodded, there was no denying that.

Soubi felt happy seeing his sacrifice walking toward him. When he saw Annabelle pass, it seemed today was one of the few that the girl wasn't leaving with him. He did not mind her so much, but for the fact that she seemed to always invade his time with his sacrifice. It was not jealousy he felt, more like intense annoyance.

He held out his hand, but Ritsuka didn't take it because of the zero boys. When they were alone he did so automatically, but with people around he became bashful.

When they were two streets away from Soubi's apartment, both fighters paused as did Youji. Ritsuka felt odd, but couldn't place the sensation. Soon after, four high school students turned the corner. They were two girls and two boys, the doubles of each gender appeared to be exactly that- as identical twins. The two boys had short brown hair and "pug" doses, and the two girls had black hair, small nose and thin lips. All four were skinny, though not as thin as Ritsuka, but about his height.

Soubi adjusted his legging. Youji chuckled, "Two teams hm? Sorry to spoil your fun, but you found two teams here also". "And believe me you're no match for us", Natsuo concluded immodestly.

_So that's what that feeling meant..._

Ritsuka realized. Although it was going on one year since he met Soubi, spell battles and all aspects involved were still so new to him. "There is an abandoned warehouse nearby, let us go there instead of this occupied area" the oldest fighter stated. He thought that area seemed suitable for keeping Ritsuka from being harmed, as well as preventing the death of Natsuo and Youji, he was fond of them.

Complying, all four teams followed him two streets down and they passed into the empty yard behind the warehouse. They stood across from each other, both teams of two occupied by one of either gender. "We are Sightless" one boy said, "and Soundless" his brother finished.

"How quaint" Soubi said dryly, adjusting his glasses he introduced them "Loveless", "and Zero" Natsuo added. They then spoke in unison "Declare a spell battle".

Zero went first, at Soubi's nod. He knew how much the boys enjoyed battle.

"Break them Natsuo" Youji ordered. His fighter spoke the spell _"Flatten"_

The other two sacrifices cried out and staggered with arms now in chains.Soubi raised a shield guarding both teams then passed his jacket to Ritsuka. "Hold this please" he did not state but asked and stepped away from his sacrifice just as Soundless sent a shockwave at them. Youji and Soubi were hit, but neither felt any pain. Soubi was far too well-trained to let something like that get under his skin, while Youji only laughed as he skidded back a few inches. Chains now wrapped around Youji's and Soubi's wrists.

"Soubi are you okay?" Ritsuka called, worried. His fighter smiled cheerfully and answered, "Yes, do not worry Ritsuka this is child's play. They will be defeated shortly".

He then sent an attack "Turn their weaknesses against each other, burst their eardrums and blind their eyes".

True to his word, the powerful force knocked the four down and they cried out. Coughing and blinking fearfully brothers and sisters helped each other stand. Youji high-fived Natsuo and said with a smirk "We did warn them".

As the eldest of the bunch, Soubi chided the defeated "Perhaps next time you should observe the rules of battle instead of trying to take us by surprise with two teams". "Like **you** follow the rules by taking another sacrifice, Agatsuma Soubi?!" the girl of Sightless retorted.

Youji pulled his lower left eyelid down with his pinky and stuck out his tongue, "Get out of here losers".

When they left the yard, Ritsuka checked the time on his cell phone screen. "Sorry Soubi, I have to get to an appointment. Um don't follow me." "As you wish, I shall visit tonight." "N- okay bye" he waved and ran down the street. The April air was cool but did not hit his skin harshly as he jogged to catch the bus.

I

After checking in, Annabelle sat in the waiting room. She began seeing Dr. Fujioka Chiyoko since month two in Japan. The psychologist was affluent in Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, and English. Today she would begin seeing her at a later time.

A moment later a certain black-eared classmate walked into the room after his session ended. Upon seeing him Annabelle exclaimed, "**No**. Now you're just screwing with me Ritsuka". He waved shyly, equally surprised to see her here, and departed. "Coincidence after coincidence" she said to herself sitting.

It must have been awkward seeing her here. It was unsurprising Ritsuka saw a therapist though. He shared with her that his deceased brother was always in his thoughts.

Twenty minutes after Ritsuka left, she was waved in by her therapist Dr. Fujioka.

She felt comfortable explaining almost anything to people in the mental health field. Maybe her elementary school psychologist initiated it, she speculated though did not even recall the man's name her mother mentioned once. She definitely missed her middle school psychologist back in the U.S. The man helped her before and after the hit and run. When she returned to school, he listened to and advised her at least twice a week with great patience and understanding. She would never stop being thankful for his insight and all his help.

"I hope the change of appointment time is manageable for you" Dr. Fujioka said. "Yeah it's okay."

"So Annabelle, what is on your mind today?" The girl leaned back with a thoughtful sad expression. "I know I'm too harsh with myself and that I **hate** myself, but… I just don't get why anyone wants to be around me. Ritsuka though… I'm so thankful I found him and that he's part of my life. I never thought I'd meet that one person who is so much like me in the world…" she closed her eyes sighing wistfully. "You know, like that thing people say about how there's one person just like everyone in the world."

_I know it's usually a person who looks just like you but still…_

Remaining cheery, "Natsuo and Youji- those knuckleheads gave me a nickname, "A". They said they'd rather call me that, because my name "is so ugly". I'm not going to tell them that I actually really like it, nicknames are special". Her smile faded and tears came to her eyes.

"They shouldn't like me though, none of them damn it. I'm just an annoying cripple kid who buts into people's business!" she said loudly then looked at the floor.

Her therapist asked "Is that you talking, or your father?"

Looking up briefly she replied quietly "Both of us I guess… I know what everyone wants from me, but they want a different **me**. It's hard trying to be so strong".

"What makes you try so hard?"

"I need to be as much like the** old** me as possible, at least at home… well all the time really, because I know people liked **her**, but why should they like **me**?" Frustrated she threw her hands into the air. "I look at my stuff all the time- "prized possessions" I don't know anymore, and pictures of dozens of faces I don't recognize... I lost the memories that make them so important, and there's no way to get them back, I've tried and tried. I have just about no memory of my **entire life**. I barely even know **who I am**, and everyone- family and friends pretty much stopped trying to help me get it all back after the first few weeks I was home from the rehabilitation hospital."

The woman wrote a note in her pad: _**Appears that she feels she is **__**not supposed**__** to forgive herself.**_

Annabelle felt betrayed, however angry at herself for daring to feel that way. If she didn't remember much of anything and was a different person in so many ways, what gave her the right to claim any of the mess of it? It was different for her than Ritsuka, she thought of them as someone else's memories yes, but she didn't believe she stole another's life. When she could not recall something mentioned, it hurt because she felt like she dropped or threw away the memories shared by her friends and family as if they meant nothing.

No matter how much she tried to regain, how much she tried to re-learn, her memory could not hold it all. She'd read so much about Traumatic Brain Injury in these years, and never forgot that her brain would be healing for the rest of her life, and a number of symptoms would persist. One of the main points which stuck in her mind, but that she still tortured herself believing it was her fault- the persistence of short term memory loss, and Anterograde amnesia, to add to the Retrograde amnesia.

Even though she knew a car caused the brain damage which partly resulted in amnesia, she cried and beat herself day after day, because whose fault could it be but her own?!

I

I

I

**End of chapter 10**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N 1: **As defined by Mayo Clinic- Anterograde amnesia: Impaired ability to learn new information following the onset of amnesia.

Retrograde amnesia: Impaired ability to recall past events and previously familiar information.

**A/N 2: **The amazing "middle school psychologist" I speak of represents the school psychologist who helped me tremendously before and after the accident. I truly believe I wouldn't have been able to progress to the person I am today if not for him, and everyone who helped me during that time.


	11. The way of it

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or information from /blog/omurice-recipe/#sthash. , but I DO OWN THE POEM, and many other aspects mentioned are mine.

**A/N**: For this chapter I challenged myself again to write a poem in the style of my younger days that relates to my life presently, and speaks to both "Annabelle's" situation represented as well as Ritsuka's.

I

I

******Chap 11: "The way of it"**

I

I

Gordon Smith loathed saying yes to his daughter's request, articulating assumptions of whorish behavior, but finally gave in and allowed Annabelle to go to her friend's house this Sunday in May. He persistently claimed her destination was a boy's house, but she insisted study plans were with her friend Yuiko a **girl**.

She wasn't lying about study plans, and brought her laptop for just that reason. Of course she would never let it slip that in truth she was going to a man's house as usual and that she spent most days with three young boys, sometimes four and a girl with said man.

Sitting alone on the couch she unzipped her backpack to remove her laptop but paused hearing Youji and Natsuo's voices as they entered the living room.

Crouching on the other side of the coffee table Youji posed a question "So A we were wondering, how does it feel to be cripple?"

"Want to find out?" she growled at the rude question then less intensely riposted "Besides, Natsuo technically is also disabled because of whatever happened to his eye".

The boys looked at each other, thoughts melding as was their tendency "Never really thought of it that way" Youji said running a finger beneath his partner's eye patch "We're better than everyone anyway", "True".

"You two are helpless" she shook her head. "We don't need anyone's help" they brazenly claimed in unison. She stuck out her tongue then said "Shoo, let me study".

Ignoring her, Natsuo said "I wonder if Kio will come over today, he's always fun", Youji nodded. "Wanna cook something?" "For us, or to poison Kio?" the other boy laughed.

Joking though condescending Annabelle cautioned, "Don't play with the stove or you'll burn yourselves boys". "That's exactly what Soubi says"

"Eh I don't feel like cooking anything Natsuo", he grabbed his fighter's hand "Let's go look at those **picturebooks** we stole from Kio". Seeing a glint in brown eyes Natsuo nodded "Ah yup let's go".

Ritsuka came out of Soubi's bedroom a minute later and she joked "Still have your ears, that's good". His face became beet red "Come on not you too". "How could I **not** Ritsuka?" she smiled, and he playfully pushed her.

Soubi reentered the room "I'm going to the store to buy ingredients for that dish you mentioned you want to try Ritsuka, Omurice". Black cat ears perked up. "Is there anything else you'd like me to pick up?" "Anything is fine, what about you Annabelle?" Soubi disliked the offer, but Ritsuka's word was law.

"I don't need anything but thanks. Is it alright for me to stay past dinner?" Blue and violet eyes looked at Soubi.

Sight focused only on his sacrifice he asked "Would that be alright Ritsuka?" "Soubi it's **your **house" "You enjoy spending time with Annabelle-chan so I will say yes" he responded pleasantly. "Hopeless" Ritsuka muttered then plopped down on the couch with folded arms.

"I shouldn't be long. I have my key so I'm going to lock the door behind me." He wanted to kiss his sacrifice though he would become very embarrassed and angry. When he dipped his head, Annabelle turned away, and he kissed the corner of Ritsuka's lips.

Flustered Ritsuka cried "Soubi!" and looked to check if Annabelle saw. He was glad she was reading an art book, but still glared at his fighter indignantly. Soubi's response was a smile as the door closed.

Annabelle stood "I'll be right back, you can look through the music on my laptop to see if there's anything you want to listen to, there's a whole lot of variety". She went to use the bathroom.

Well practiced with English, with ease he scrolled down the menu: African, Arabian, Asian, Classical, Country, Greek, Hawaiian, Irish-Scottish, Folk, Native American… and all sorts of American artist's names some of which he'd heard of. "I'll let her choose."

Minimizing the folder, a document caught his eye "**THE FIRST DAY OF MY NEW LIFE**". Curiously he opened it and the date struck him- **January 5th**.

He could hardly believe his eyes, it was the same day he became amnesic.

Hearing steps, he looked up nervously and saw his female friend walking back into the room. To store the fact he just discovered to think about later,he asked "Annabelle didn't you mention a poem earlier?"

"Yeah I wrote a new one today, why?" Thoughtfully he asked "Can I read it?"

She bit her lip, embarrassed by her messy handwriting and her work in general. Ritsuka had read a few of her poems before so "Actually I'd like to read this one to you". She took a bright green marble notebook from her bag and flipped to the middle, vocalizing the passage.

"The title is "Personality"... _Painful days/Sleepless nights/What will/It take/To win/This fight?/Shut up/The voices/Let me/Be,/Not begging/For erase/I chase/To free/Memories/Drip/Slip/Drop,/Without a/Pause eyes/Cannot see,/May views/Be truth/Let me/Be me_".

While reading her facial expression changed relative to the emotions spilled upon the page.

When she finished Ritsuka shared "I can relate to so much of your poetry".

_It's interesting that we have so much in common besides amnesia…_

She nodded "I'm glad".

"I wish I could write like you, it would give me a way to explain what it's been like for me since I woke without memories, and since Semei died. I tell my therapist, and talk to you" he turned to her with a small smile which turned to a frown as he looked away.

Explaining to Annabelle but more like thinking aloud, he continued.

"It's been so hard, you understand better than anyone how hard it's been since losing my memories. Semei was the only one who cared about me no matter how much I changed; he didn't see me as someone who stole his brother's body. He protected me and helped me until that day… After Semei died I had no one, but then Soubi came to me. He said Semei told him to… look after me if he died. Soubi says so much that confuses me… when Soubi looks at me…"

_And when he says he loves me…_

"I feel like he doesn't see **me**, but my brother Semei. Soubi is still bound to Semei even though…" he paused.

"Where they together, like in a relationship?" Annabelle asked.

He bit his cheek then "Something like that… actually really not like that at all, it's hard to explain. I didn't know about it until after Semei… so much changed after Semei died. People have told me such horrible things about him I don't want to- I **can't** believe. His "relationship" with Soubi is one of the biggest bombshells." With a grimace, "My brother was very abusive toward Soubi, ever since they met when Semei was fourteen and Semei seventeen, I saw the scars once." Shaking his head roughly he continued "With me, my brother was kind and caring and so smart and he shared all that he could. It's like he was a completely different person around these other people."

Annabelle mused, "Two different personalities, two different people… It seems like we all have that though, right? We're the same person yeah, but when we're by ourselves we behave differently than we do when people are around, act different with our friends versus our parents and teachers, and people act different at work than they would at home."

_Being a sacrifice, was it like a job to Semei? For Soubi being a fighter is his whole life, because he was taught since he was very young…_

I

I

******End of chap 11**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N: **I have no clue about the date Ritsuka lost his memories, so I set it as mine.


	12. Seeds sewn

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my stories, and thank you for all your reviews! You have my limitless appreciation.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but many aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I **  
**

**Chap 12: "Seeds sewn"**

I

I

Soubi came in bearing two filled grocery bags. Ritsuka stood and grabbed one of the bags from his fighter. "Ritsuka you don't have to-" "I want to help you Soubi." Such a collection of words held more meaning than either male could fathom.

After all the groceries were put away Soubi said "Now leave it to me Ritsuka, dinner will be ready in about twenty five minutes".

He read and memorized an Omurice recipe earlier that day, and promptly set to it. The long blade moved as one with his hand when he sliced portions from a whole chicken. Masterfully he chopped three carrots quickly at once, then cracked eggs into a large bowl and poured in some cream then beat the mixture to perfection.

Twenty five minutes later on the dot, Soubi called from the kitchen "Dinner is ready".

I

Fists up "Don't worry about me Ritsuka, I think I can take 'em", Annabelle replied to her friend's concern regarding Natsuo and Youji walking her home. She had well grown accustomed to their wily ways.

"See you tomorrow Annabelle" they hugged, and Soubi found the sight abhorrent, save for his dear sacrifice's joyful expression. When they were don't the stairs, she put an arm over each of the boy's shoulders, "Onward".

After the door closed, smirking at each other, they lifted one leg each and continued walking. "Crap let me down guys" she cried anxiously, holding on for dear life. They laughed. After passing a few houses, "Please let me down, I'm begging you." They finally did set her down. "Mission accomplished" Youji said laughing and high-fived his fighter.

"You suck" she shifting her weight then hobbled down the path to her house. "Thanks guys, goodnight".

I

Sitting on the couch beside his fighter Ritsuka finally let the thoughts gather on his lips. "Annabelle let me on her laptop to see what music she has, and I know I shouldn't have, but I opened a file. The label said "The first day of my new life", and the date- it was the **exact same day I lost my memories**". The concept had not ceased to astonish him in the hours since.

Soubi paused going through the possibilities this news presented.

_Is she an enemy as I originally thought? Did she put that there to trick Ritsuka? Did he tell her the date before today? If so he might have wondered the same as I, so what does this mean?...I will not let my guard down or set aside my suspicians..._

With an expression of wonder in his eyes, Ritsuka said "…She and I have this confusing connection. So much in our lives seems in sync."

"Almost as if you are destined" Soubi commented staring straight ahead.

"Soubi! You know I can't stand that kind of talk. Life is more about chances and the choices we make than anything like destiny."

"What choice will you make then?" he asked somberly. "What?! Soubi I'm not choosing between you and Annabelle, the way things are right now seems… just about everything is so great that… I know what I said, but things seem the way they should be."

With the innocent askance of a young child, "You want me to stay then?"

Black hair splayed across Ritsuka's face as he turned abruptly "Soubi, listen to what I'm saying. Everything is great, **everything**- that means you too".

The frown erased from Soubi's face, and he threw his arms around his sacrifice, "I love you Ritsuka". "Hmph"

_Why do you always think I want you to leave? Even when I thought I __should __want you to go I didn't…_

As if the entire conversation of the last few minutes had never been, Soubi stood and held out a hand. "Come Ritsuka let's get you home before curfew". They walked out just as zero came up the stairs.

I

I

In school the next day, Yuiko switched books between her bag and locker.

"Hey Yuiko, nice hair style", the queen bee stated. Yuiko turned and sputtered "Thank you". Her "friends" laughed. "I think you forgot what grade you're in, that's such a baby hair style" another remarked, and all three laughed at her expense. Yuiko's ears drooped and she bowed her head in shame.

Annabelle slammed her locker closed then stormed over and only three inches away from the leader of the group shouted "Who the hell do you think you are, putting someone else down so cruelly?! Yuiko is kinder and definitely prettier than any of you bitches could ever hope to be!" The three blinked, surprised by her temper. Their leader then retorted "Oh now you're her friend? I always knew America was full of idiots".

Annabelle placed her hand on the center of her chest and retorted sarcastically "Ouch that really hurt. What's the matter, you're not smart enough to think of a better comeback? I bet without your flock-" she gestured to the other girls "You'd be just a sniveling little girl with nothing to say" she then shoved the girl. The three weren't sure how to react, and after their leader collected herself walked away saying "You're not worth our time".

"Chickens" Annabelle called then turned to Yuiko who wiped away glistening specks from her cheeks. "Th-thank you Annabelle-chan."

"What kind of person doesn't stand up for their friends?" They smiled at one another for the first time since Annabelle arrived in Japan.

Annabelle then said "Besides, I may have a "fighter's spirit" but if they really did gang up on me I'd be in trouble".

Later as they exited the school, Yuiko called "Bye Ritsuka-kun, bye Annabelle-chan!" The two waved, and Ritsuka turned to Annabelle. The girls had never been on speaking terms. "What happened between you two?"

"We settled our differences" she answered with a smile. "You should hang out with Yuiko more, she's sweet." Coming up behind them Natsuo said "Didn't know you liked girls" "**That** way" Youji concluded. Natsuo nudged him "She seems a bit more interesting now".

"**Not **what I meant sheesh."

I

I

**End of chap 12**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	13. A bike ride

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or Queen's song "Bicycle race" but many aspects mentioned are mine.

**A/N: **Because of writing this chapter, I've had "Bicycle race" in my head from 11am to what is now 5pm (the day before I posted this), it is not so fun since my head has been pounding since I woke up.

I

I

**Chap 13: "A bike ride"**

I

I

Annabelle was not afraid of admitting her fear, at least **one** of them.

She tried to walk the right way, but it was more difficult than anyone could imagine. She put most of her weight on her left leg and relied on it to protect her injured right leg. Sometimes she thought it was ridiculous to be afraid of **walking**, but such was the way.

She tried to go by a mantra "Heel-toe, bend knee, back straight". When she rushed of course the mantra was out the window, but when she could focus enough she tried.

She beat herself up about even this aspect of misfortune, though it was definitely due to the titanium rod in her leg and the surgery. Her favorite scar was the butterfly on her belly, but then the next was the one inch smooth line on the outside of her knee cap. She was thankful the surgeons did not in the end deem it necessary to cut off her leg below the knee. When circulation returned, all they needed to do was set the bone with a rod. Otherwise she'd have to become accustomed to a much more adjusted life. She only saw the x-ray once in her Orthopedist's office, and it was not as she expected, but much more literal- a metal rod alongside her bone.

Of course she was scared. Her physical therapist helped her re-learn how to walk, but when she had her try to run it was a comedy, a painful one at that. She didn't need to run, but she did wish for these past few years that she could ride a bike again. Of all that she remembered, she did have vivid memory of the wind blowing her hair and her legs pumping the pedals as she raced down the sidewalk. Of all the things she wanted to know again, that seemed of the wishes that would never come true. Her dad sold her bike before they moved to Japan, and that was the end of it.

"Ritsuka I really don't like not being able to see where I'm going. I've never stopped being thankful for my vision and the magical invention know as glasses" "Shh" he led her to a bench "Don't shush me" "Here, sit down". She felt around with her hands and feet. When her shoe tapped the bench and her hands found a wide enough space she did as instructed.

"Have I mentioned I also don't like surprises? And boy, you better not shush me again" He chuckled shaking his head. "Don't laugh at me either" she commanded with ears pointed.

"Annabelle, has anyone ever told you that you're impatient?" "Hell yes now take this cloth off my face"

"I know your birthday's next month but you've mentioned that you wanted to do this for a while, so Yuiko-" "She's here too? Now I've looked like an idiot in front of two of my friends, great!"

"No she's in the city with her mom today, but asked me to do this favor. No one else is here."

_Ritsuka if you turn out to be some rapist, I'm gonna to kill you…_

He slowly untied the red bandana and uncovered her eyes. She allowed her vision to become used to the bright sunlight compared to black then slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times.

Her vision remained blurred until he passed her glasses and she put them on.

"Oh damn an empty parking lot, you **are** gonna rape me" she didn't really think that was it, but all those rated R movies and horrible news stories lead her to this conclusion.

His face turned bright red "What? N- no, look" he pointed to the one thing that was in the lot besides them, a red bicycle with a matching red helmet hanging from the handlebar.

"Yuiko used her allowance money to buy this for you, and it's your favorite color" he said with a sweet smile.

Yuiko felt horrible for alleging Annabelle was a bad person. When Ritsuka mentioned her birthday was the following month, the girl was determined to somehow make it up to her American friend.

"Seriously? I just… wow" she knew there was no way of returning it to the pink haired girl who would surely cry her eyes out if she tried.

Ritsuka took the helmet off the handlebar and passed it to her "Try it out". She nodded and exchanged it for her cell phone. "So it doesn't break if I fall, and so you can call 911- whatever the number is in Japan- if I get hurt bad."

"I have my phone too, but don't think like that, you'll be fine" he assured.

She donned the helmet and moved the kickstand. With a deep breath she grabbed the handlebar, swung her leg over the seat, and sat with the toes of her sneakers providing some stability.

"Here goes way more than "nothing"" she said nervously.

"I'll be right here" Ritsuka said, walking six feet away to give her space.

With her right foot planted on the pedal, she inched ahead with her left foot. The tires rolled along the pavement. After a few steps to get rolling, she put her left foot onto to pedal. With her sneakers gripping the pedals she pumped, gaining speed.

_Right, left, right, left, don't be scared, hold onto the handles…_

The tires passed over a small chunk of gravel and she hastily pressed on the breaks and stood on her left foot. "You okay?" Ritsuka called, "Yeah, just need a minute"

When her heart stopped racing, another deep breath and she was riding.

With the sun on her face and the wind blowing through her hair, it was more wonderful than she ever imagined. Her legs felt stronger with each movement. With the sheer joy of these moments, one stream of tears rolled across her cheeks.

_I'm actually doing it…_

After half an hour, she stopped beside Ritsuka who looked up from his book. He'd considered riding his bike also, but getting home would have been difficult. If Annabelle was too drained of energy to handle her bike, he'd have to do it himself. He stood and handing her a water bottle asked "How was it?"

She smiled brightly "Amazing" she drank then breathed "Thank you for doing this with me. I've got to repay Yuiko. She has no idea how much this means to me".

I

I

**End of chap 13**

I

I

**A/N**: It was amazing when I finally rode a bike after everything. I think it was during year two in fact. I was alone when I did it though, which was probably not the smartest method, but I did have a helmet.

Hope you liked this chap, please review.


	14. Chance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but many aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I

**Chap 14: "Night terror"**

I

I

Annabelle walked alone along the sidewalk. She looked ahead and was confused seeing the library from her hometown across the street. She instantly thought herself mistaken; believing that moving to Japan was all one of her "false memories". She must have dreamt of it so many times she began to believe it. She pulled up her pant leg. Her scars were where they should be, so it seemed her conclusion was correct.

The air grew thick to the point of choking the breath from her lungs as fog set in. She did not feel comfortable crossing the street any time, but in fog or darkness it was highly anxiety-provoking. Still, she needed to go to the library, and stepped off the sidewalk onto the street.

Mid-way across the second lane, she froze. It was as though heavy chains held her legs in place. "No, not now" she pulled and pulled but her legs wouldn't budge. "**No**" she cried fearfully.

She worriedly turned her head and stiff torso to the left. Headlights shone dimly through the mist as a car stopped at the traffic light. Heart palpitating, she pulled and pulled willing her legs to free her from this terror.

From everywhere and nowhere she heard a deep chuckle then it broke into loud hysterical laughter.

When the light changed to green, the headlights flashed again as the driver stepped on the gas pedal.

I

Ritsuka grinned when Semei offered his hand. "Come Ritsuka I'll buy you ice cream", he smiled pleasantly and Ritsuka grasped his larger hand tightly.

They walked across grass to the ice cream stand. "Two scoops please" Semei said then exchanged money for a cone topped with vanilla and strawberry ice cream.

"Here you go little brother." Ritsuka accepted the frozen treat and Semei pointed to a table, "Let's go sit". A warm breeze swept Ritsuka's hair across his face just before he tasted the ice cream. He shook his head for a moment and continued followed his idol's footing.

"Thank you Semei" he called with another smile. Three feet ahead, Semei turned with a delightful spread of his lips revealing his perfect white teeth.

Forgetting to be careful, only wishing to be nearer to his beloved brother, Ritsuka rushed to him. Halfway to his brother's hand, the top pink scoop of iced cream fell to slush over grass. When he looked down, the vanilla fell as well leaving him with only a white-filled cone.

He gasped "Oh no! I'm sorry big brother…" he apologized lifting his head. As he did so, fog spread across his face. It took several blinks to see Semei's form again.

Despite the ice cream and fog, he set forth running. "Join me Ritsuka" Semei sweetly called. Continuing his pace, Ritsuka peered upward just as black hair swept upward when Semei's severed head fell from his shoulders, deep red blood spraying across his own horrified face.

I

Annabelle jolted awake and screamed into her blanket as tears poured from her eyes.

Ritsuka shot up and a pillow slid off the bed while his body shook with sobs.

Sorrowful and too frightened to return to the land of dreams, each stayed awake the remaining four hours until they needed to prepare for school.

Ritsuka did not ask Soubi to come over after waking in such an abrupt fear-stricken way, it was too early in the morning and his dad would likely be readying for work with his mom down stairs preparing breakfast, it would have been too risky.

I

Walking down the school hallway, it gladdened Ritsuka to see his red haired friend. He felt comforted by her presence; she had a very motherly demeanor.

Reaching his locker he breathed a long yawn. Annabelle looked over and waved once then grasped the locker to pull herself up with a text book in her other hand.

Facing him she covered her mouth to yawn then greeted "Hi Ritsuka, how are you?" "Tired, I couldn't get back to sleep after a nightmare." She shut her eyes for a few moments then held her eyelids up weakly saying "Me too, the exact same thing happened to me actually".

Surprised, he commented "Deja-vu". "Gods I hope not" she grimaced.

Annabelle turned to be side-by-side with Ritsuka. She put his arm to her back then overlapped with her arm at his back. He was grateful for the aid to stand and especially to walk as they made their way to class.

I

"Soubi, I'm studying with Annabelle at her house today. Go home and work on your projects, I'm sure something is due soon that you've been neglecting. I'll talk to you later." After running a hand through black locks, his fighter complied. The two children walked in the direction of their street.

One block from home Annabelle felt a sudden wave of dizziness come over her and said "I need to sit down", and so she sat. It didn't matter when or where, if her leg called for it or if she was dizzy like this, she sat.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she breathed deep even breaths "Dizzy" she informed, it was unnecessary to look up to see he was confused.

Two boys with matching black pants and dark green shirts, who appeared close to Soubi's age, but three inches shorter than he walked up behind them. "Hello Loveless" called one with round rimmed glasses and short black hair. Hearing his other name sent a chill down Ritsuka's spine. He faced them.

"Alone I see" the other with dark brown hair commented, glancing for a moment at Annabelle. She clenched her fists. With a glare he said "Tell Agatsuma Soubi we'll be seeing you later", and they continued down the road.

"Those two seem like trouble. Do they know Soubi?" she asked "Um I guess they know us from that computer game", he lied.

_Soubi isn't going to be happy about this… _

Faking surprise he said "Oh I need to bring something to Soubi's for one of his projects. Sorry we can't study today, we'll make plans later". "Sounds good to me, I can't study with my head like it is right now."

He finished walking Annabelle home then texted Soubi.

Pony tail swooping, Soubi placed his paintbrush down and smiled seeing his sacrifice's name on the cellphone screen. He opened the text message: **Are you busy? **He typed a reply: **I'm never too busy for Ritsuka. **The boy shook his head and typed: **I'm coming over**.

: **Do you need me?**

:** No I'll be there soon.**

Ritsuka was already on his way when he received the reply: **I will wait for you**.

Immediately after hearing one light knock Soubi opened the door and Ritsuka walked in. "I thought you were going to study with Annabelle tonight. Did you miss me so much you needed to cancel plans?" he asked playfully.

Ritsuka sat down "Soubi two boys came up to me, they called me Loveless, and said to tell you they'll see us later". All cheer quickly dispelled from Soubi's face. "Did they hurt you?" "No" "Were you alone?" Ritsuka shook his head "Annabelle was there too".

_That must be why they didn't pursue the matter further…_

Soubi was thankful the team obeyed the rules. Still he was angry with himself for leaving Ritsuka to be harmed.

_What if the team utilized the opportunity?_...

The team showed one hour later, and Soubi was unperturbed by the fact they knew where he lived. Attacks flew back and forth until with his third show of power Soubi defeated them.

Soubi also was not worried that he recognized them from the university he currently attended, few people in the underworld of teams and spell battles spoke a word about its existence to outsiders.

I

I

**End of chap 14**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	15. Of Soubi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but many aspects mentioned are mine.

**Warning**: Mature language and content, but remember this is rated T so don't get ideas

I

I

**Chap 15: "Of Soubi"**

I

I

Laying on his bed one midnight everything about Soubi was shrouded in darkness. The only bit of light in his apartment was the bright orange of a cigarette between his lips. He was troubled and puzzled over the cause.

How had it come to this? His master left him with a final order, and finding Ritsuka was the most splendid mystery of his wretched existence. In short time the flames of hell were abated despite the boy's temper. Ritsuka's smiles did not hold the acid-laced perfection displayed to the world he was accustomed to with his brother. When those smiles dissipated, he felt he had failed his sacrifice, but did not feel the same shredding of his psyche or tightly braided rope slice through his skin or steel pipe beat against his bones- not breaking them but just enough to show him he did wrong. That was all he knew until one year ago. Ritsuka's only punishment toward him was the order to not return for days, but more often the boy's boiling temper or tear stained face.

He did what was necessary to retain that sweet smile for as long as possible. Even though he detested the feeling disobeying his sacrifice's orders brought, he did even that if it was necessary to keep Ritsuka from sadness.

Everything he did was for Ritsuka, and that was best.

_But now… t__his American, this __**little girl**__ is of the greatest foes I ever combated. This mockery of my duties has latched herself to Ritsuka and neither of them wants to let go…_

Neither wants to let go, and that was possibly the most difficult part. He would never shed his contempt for Annabelle. He did not entirely wish it, but considered the notion if Ritsuka was more like Semei he could have killed her when this shit began and that would be the end of it. Although, if Ritsuka was indeed more like his brother the reaction to his displeasing betrayal- murdering someone he was allied with, even considered a friend- Semei would definitely punish him so he never forgot who his master is.

Returning to his current reality, Soubi recalled every moment with Ritsuka since the girl came into their lives, and the many instances Ritsuka chose her over him: "Annabelle is coming over", "She has amnesia too", "We had so much fun today with Annabelle", "Annabelle helped me with my homework", "Annabelle is one of my best friends", "Sorry I didn't respond to your text last night, I was chatting with Annabelle online", "Annabelle and I were talking today", "Annabelle and I have so much in common"…

Hours passed with such thoughts aflame in his mind. He wouldn't risk poisoning the damn girl, some way Ritsuka would find out and hate him forever. If he did anything to the worthless girl Ritsuka would hate him forever. If he spoke more of his distrust regarding her, or gave wind of the extent of his hatred for her Ritsuka would hate him forever.

"Soubi are you even listening?" Ritsuka asked with adorable flare of frustration decorating his face. Soubi blinked once slowly replying "Yes Ritsuka, you hope one day you and Annabelle-chan can travel to America so you and learn more about her culture and see where she came from. She has always wanted to visit Arizona and also wants to take photographs with you on a mountain range lined with evergreen trees, ah and you wish to visit the Great Lakes", he repeated nearly verbatim several aspects of what his sacrifice had explained over the last fifteen minutes.

"Okay you were listening, sorry but it felt like you were somewhere else." He regarded his fighter, Soubi's eyes were resting in such a way not with any note of joy, but his lips were curved into a pleasant smile. He had noticed such a façade in Soubi's disposition numerous times before. "Why are you so angry? I mean you don't look like it but you **seem** angry."

_My perceptive, empathetic Ritsuka…_

He weighed the options. With an embarrassed expression and hand to the back of his head answered "I'm out of cigarettes, Kio stole my last pack during class today and smoking helps relieve stress which I'm under because I have an important examination coming up".

Better to have Ritsuka show some intense emotion toward him than be neglected.

Heat rushed quickly to Ritsuka's face and he shouted "Idiot you're going to get cancer if you don't quit smoking, Kio did you a favor!" "Ritsuka is right, I'm sorry"

"What's with the shouting Ritsuka?" Annabelle asked walking into the living room. Looking at Ritsuka then Soubi she smirked, "Soubi was a bad boy again I see" she chuckled. Ritsuka blushed "He just, it was nothing, Soubi didn't do anything"

_**Soubi didn't do anything**__…_

The sentence sent a knife through Soubi's marrow. He stood "I'm going to the store".

"To buy more cigarettes I bet, sheesh you and my parents are so **annoying** with those damn things. You don't care about the damage they do to your bodies, all you care about is how they make you feel for what ten, fifteen minutes? What about Ritsuka and I? None of you seem to give a crap about the health risks of second hand smoke."

She spouted out such heated lectures about several subjects, smoking being at the top of the list, so Soubi had heard this all before.

"Annabelle I think saying they don't care what happens to us is going too far, Soubi doesn't usually smoke around me, really" Ritsuka defended, calmer now.

"Fine, I haven't seen it much I give you that. Sorry for flipping out at you Soubi, chalk it up to twelve years breathing in that crap."

"It's alright Annabelle-chan, Ritsuka was not wrong to yell at me for it. I have been careless."

_I have been careless…_

I

I

**End of chap 15**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	16. Feel no pain

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but many aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I

**Chap 16**: **"Feel no pain"**

I

I

Natsuo grabbed Annabelle's butt, she jumped away blushing. "Your fault for wearing tight pants" Youji stated. "They're not, they're comfy ugh you two can be such grr!" she angrily smacked Natsuo across the face. He didn't flinch. Fixing his eye patch he laughed with a hardness in his eyes she saw in Soubi's the night she tried to slap him for accusing her of foul motives.

"What the heck? I know I'm not a boxer, but didn't that hurt?" She didn't understand why her question emitted uproarious laughter from the two. As though it was the most obvious fact in the world Natsuo said "We feel no pain". "Yeah try me, right here" Youji put green hair behind an ear and poked his cheek smirking.

The Sagan brothers only confused Annabelle more and more as time went on.

_What the hell is this some creepy movie or something?..._

What did they care? Who would she tell, how would she know anyway? Yes they had become something like friends with her, but if she pushed them to it Zero would simply kill her.

"What do you mean you feel no pain? That's not possible."

Then again, it might overcomplicate things if she did find out, or if they killed her. Sure as hell it wasn't as though she'd try anything. Youji went with the easiest explanation "We were trained at a boarding school, same as Soubi".

"Trained? You mean like it was some kind of military school?" The boys looked at each other. That did sound about right "Yeah".

"We never lost a fight, except to Soubi" Youji said. The old lady Zero team didn't count. Natsuo added "But now we know his weaknesses and could beat him easy".

They laughed until Soubi's hands squeezed their shoulders. Perhaps they were wrong about being able to defeat him if they battled again; he caught them completely by surprise.

"I could teach you a few things Nagisa didn't". Youji considered letting loose a comment about the sort of _t__hings _Ritsu-sensei taught him, but thought better of it. "Aw we were just joking Soubi." "We should spar sometime though; we could show Ritsuka". Soubi loosened his grip "If I feel it is necessary to teach Ritsuka how to fight, I will do so". "You're pretty much always with him so probably not" Natsuo shrugged.

"Come on Ritsuka I'm starving!" he shouted to the kitchen; Ritsuka opted to cook dinner tonight. "About eight more minutes right Soubi?" the other boy called. "That sounds correct Ritsuka" he responded. After some coaxing Ritsuka admitted he wanted to cook "Orange Beef Stir Fry". Soubi offered to help, but he adamantly said no. Soubi did convince his sacrifice to allow him at least to advise him if he was unsure about ingredients, or in this instance how much time it took to cook.

"Can you heat up the rice Soubi?" His fighter did advise him to wait to cook that but he wanted to handle as much of this on his own as possible. Soubi did not say "I told you so" when he walked into the kitchen.

As he dipped his head to catch a kiss, Youji called from the other room "Don't waste time molesting him, we're waiting for food!" Ritsuka flushed red when he turned to see his fighter set to do just that.

"I was admiring the delightful aroma my love". "Idiot" he pointed to the cabinet. Soubi smiled at his adorable expression of frustration and embarrassment, and gathered the dishes.

I

That evening Annabelle lay on her bed wondering about what Natsuo and Youji said, "Must have been **some **training for them to not be able to feel pain". She was jealous.

She prided herself in being able to endure daily pain. She hardly ever mentioned it, but did slow her pace or stop to sit, but never did the non-word "ouch" come from her mouth. Her head ached daily, though it did not frequently escalate to debilitating. Her legs hurt most of the time too. Then there was her neck, and ribs, and chest… all the pains were so usual to her now. She used to "punish" herself for the pain but had grown to understand at least **that** was not her fault. It did make it somewhat easier to bear, but not much easier to live with. Her long list of medical problems sometimes made her laugh, or cry, or feel very angry. She scoffed at the emotional zigzagging which was yet another combination of symptoms.

"Maybe I should have called Ritsuka" she quietly admitted, putting away the tools of self-destruction.

I

Youji stood over Natsuo with another wet towel. His fighter looked up "Hey why so sad? It's only a scratch". Natsuo was cutting a half frozen chicken too fast and the long sharp blade slipped, slicing deep into his hand. He laughed at first sight of the tip of the blade sticking out of the back of his hand, but Youji was not smiling when they pulled the blade loose. He wrapped a dish cloth over the slice.

During every battle they fought, Youji always took the blows. He bled maybe three times, but never as much as this. Due to their inability to feel pain, they learned and studied much about wounds and signs of serious injuries to look out for. If they had not been able to stop the bleeding, the worst **something** could have happened.

The concept of the Zero series being unable to feel pain was incomplete. Physically pain did not register for them, but emotions are far more complex.

Natsuo felt great emotional pain when the older Zero pair used that blasphemous spell. They had an unspoken agreement to never mention that battle. Thankfully the separation only lasted about thirty minutes that single time.

Youji felt emotional pain tonight before the blood stopped leaking from his fighter's hand. The sight of blood against Natsuo's skin petrified him. The first time he witnessed the red plasma on his partner was the day he injured his eye when they were younger. The next time was when he slipped and fell off the steps on the bus and gravel painted his cheek a new shade, then a paper cut on his finger with only three droplets, then Russian Roulette with a pen… each instance remained stuck in his memory. Unlike Ritsuka, Youji had little need for photographs; all the methods of memorization they learned kept those life images readily accessible in his mind.

"You're my partner Natsuo, that's **permanent**. If you're happy I'm happy, if you're wounded so am I, and if you… die, so will I." Natsuo ran the fingers of his non-wounded hand through green hair. He tugged Youji so close they clunked foreheads. "Dummy there's nothing to be sad about, all better, see" he held up his re-bandaged arm, no blood was leaking through, "So no crying" "I'm not crying, it's raining".

The clear sky out the window grew darker. A light breeze swept a few strands of hair over one clear droplet on his face.

I

I

**End of chap 16**

I

I

Hope you liked it please review.


	17. Happy birthday Annabelle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but many aspects mentioned are mine.

**A/N**: On June 5th it will be happy birthday to me

* Caution- Language and mentions of brutality

I

I

**Chap 17: "Happy birthday Annabelle"**

I

I

Annabelle lay on Soubi's couch with long red hair messily splayed, thoughts stewing in her mind. Dark green eye shadow was smudged a bit after all the cheerful hugs from Ritsuka and Yuiko and the many "celebratory" antics by Natsuo and Youji throughout the day.

Ritsuka was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. Annabelle oddly declined his offer to review pictures. He sorted all the ones from today, Annabelle turned thirteen "at about 6am". Ritsuka woke her with his early morning text message: "Happy birthday Annabelle : )" to which she replied: "Thankies Ritsuka : D"

Soubi baked a red velvet cake and Ritsuka frosted it, the Zero boys had left some after everyone else got their share, enough for three more small slices.

"Ritsuka", he faced her resting an arm on the cushion, she seemed sad.

_She __**is**__ going home early to celebrate with her parents after her dad gets home. I know she would rather spend more time with friends…_

After a pause she spoke again "Sometimes I feel like… I'm never supposed to find love. I know we're young, but I have this feeling… it's so deep inside I can't really describe it, but it makes me believe there's no love out there for me". Not wishing to dwell on this damaging notion she scoffed and sat up, not entirely successfully wiping away the unhappy expression from her face. Trying to make a joke of it, "I feel like your screen name for that computer game you mentioned a while ago- Loveless".

Soubi paused in the hall, unnoticed by the two.

Ritsuka shifted, hearing the loathsome name pass her lips brought tightness to his stomach and he felt like he would vomit. When the unwelcome physical sensation passed a few seconds later he pushed himself up onto the couch and said "I know what you mean".

"I know" she replied, clasping his hand.

He blinked in surprise but did not move to loosen her hold. This felt unlike when Soubi held his small hand in his larger one, because her soft hand was the same size as his.

Watching the scene Soubi's fingers clenched into two tight fists but his feet remained planted.

"I may not understand what love is, but I do understand the meaning of friendship. I want to be here for you Ritsuka, and I… need you to be here for me."

_I hope you understand…_

I

I

That night fog surrounded clouds and thunder rumbled within a single residence.

Annabelle stepped back as her father spat his alcohol drenched breath in her face. Fifty three years old with dyed red-brown hair and glasses, at five feet ten inches tall Gordon Smith always made her feel like a mouse in a trap. He clenched his fists and like a beast roared "Annabelle Christine you're thirteen now, stop being such a fucking retard!"

With tears cascading from her eyes she yelled "Don't call me that!"

He pushed her "I'll call you whatever the fuck I want!" She staggered then turned and started toward the hallway, but he grabbed her left arm so tightly blood flow soon halted. "Let me go!" she screamed, fearing what might happen next. "What will you do if I don't?!" he bellowed then angrily tossed her arm with such force it smashed painfully against her hip bone.

Cradling her arm she limped quickly down the hall remembering fearfully every instance he chased after her, and when he pulled her hair as well as when a few weeks after coming home from the hospital he grabbed her right leg and dragged her across her mattress. The two "beings" in the world she feared most were automobiles and her father.

He would not pursue her this night, instead shouted "Good, run away again little bitch! Go be a whore like your mother! I'm locking the fucking door!" She heard but did not look back, determined to put as much distance between them as possible.

The sky was black with only moon rays and few stars to light the way, tears further clouded her sight but she kept going. After rushing past twenty houses she paused, gasping for breath. Peering behind she rested a moment more seeing that he was not following.

There was only one place she might find sanctuary. Glancing at the nearest street sign she turned left, taking the long way to be sure the insane man did not see her.

Entering a backyard, she took out her phone and dialed.

Startled from his thoughts by the vibration of his phone since it was past 11pm Ritsuka expected it to be Soubi, but was surprised by Annabelle's name on the screen. She didn't usually call this late.

"Hey Annabelle"

Shaky breaths filled the line "Ri- Ritsuka I don't w-want to bother you but…" holding the phone away she cried briefly then "I'm in your backyard c-can I come in?"

The sound of her voice concerned him all the more. "Yeah I'll be right out hold on." He hung up then quickly slipped on shoes and slinked down the stairs. After tying off the garbage bag in the kitchen for pretense he went outside. He dropped the bag in the garbage can then rushed into the backyard.

"Annabelle" he whispered then motioned for her to follow, knowing that climbing through his bedroom window the way his usual nightly visitor did was impossible. They snuck inside and up the stairs with barely a sound.

"Ritsuka is that you?" they froze. "Yeah mom, I just put the garbage out." "That's my good son" she replied happily from the bedroom down the hall. He sighed, relieved she accepted the excuse.

When they entered his bedroom Ritsuka locked the door then turned and looked at her finally- messy hair, red eyes and tear-streaked face, ragged breaths, and a mark on her arm with a noticeable purple bruise the likely cause of which he knew all too well.

Semei's face and words flashed through his mind then Soubi's, for the first time he was the one comforting the abuse victim.

"How about you sit down and I'll get you something to drink" he murmured. She nodded then sat in the desk chair. When he returned a minute later she had started hyperventilating and accepting the cup drank quickly to catch her breath. Her hand shook as she placed the empty cup into his open hand "Th-thank you". He passed her two napkins for her eyes, and she used the water of the tears to wipe her eye shadow away as well.

Sitting on his bed "Did he hurt you bad?" Ritsuka asked, skipping unnecessary length of discussion. Any time she mentioned her dad she became sad, and he recalled a time she said he would push her, pull her hair, threaten, and yell at her, then later behave kindly as if nothing happened- another set of matters he knew well.

His question brought the pain to the forefront of her mind "Not… so bad".

"Are you bleeding?" "No" she whispered, the child-like sound of her voice surprising her. She spotted a bandage near his shoulder blade that was not there today at school, and asked similarly "Did your mom hurt you bad tonight?" He frowned then flinched while trying to motion his shoulder out of sight, "Not really".

Continuing the trade of information Annabelle said "The last time I was this scared of him, I ran away. After about two weeks in a shelter for "homeless and runaway youth" they made me go home. He never fails to remind me just how _weak_ I am because I ran". The tone of that word clenched tightly around her Larynx.

"I never ran away from home, I can't. My mom is hurting... she hurts because she lost both her sons, it's not her fault."

Annabelle frowned and holding back tears said quietly "Why do we feel bad for them even after all the shit they put us through? That's why I keep going home even the days I want to leave so badly, because I feel bad for my dad. He hurts too; because he lost his daughter… sometimes I really think it would have been better if I died". Upon speaking that horrid word she covered her eyes and did her best to muffle sobs.

Ritsuka did not cry around anyone, though Soubi had happened upon his tears several times. Now he could not hold back the drops of liquid that fell upon clenched fists. The muteness of their tears made this instance dreamlike.

After minutes of silence, embarrassed she did not want to meet his gaze when asking "Can I-"

He placed his hand over hers "Yeah". He wanted to keep her here tonight, if she went home and something happened he would not forgive himself.

Each felt far too uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in the same bed. Ritsuka insisted upon being chivalrous, he would sleep on the floor using a sweatshirt as a pillow.

Lying awake after her friend fell asleep, Annabelle again considered the notion of Patricide, but knew such an act was not in her best interest, as with thoughts of killing her mother. She hoped if one day she was pushed to that point, she would at least clearly think it through. There would be no use acting on her desire only to be caught.

Hushing the negative thoughts, she rested against his comfortable pillow. The first positive thought in mind was her dear friend. She rolled over and blew a kiss to sleeping Ritsuka, more thankful than ever to have him in her life.

I

In the morning Ritsuka gathered some fruits from the kitchen for Annabelle to eat on the way to school. He couldn't let his mother find out a girl slept in his room last night, and they made sure to not speak but gesture.

To dress she borrowed the plain black shirt she gave him and wore her jeans again and would stop at her gym locker for a change of underwear.

Walking to school, both wanted to help the other, but every word of reassurance that came to mind fell short of all they knew their friend needed to hear.

As they passed a tree with Sakura blossoms, Ritsuka plucked one and put it in Annabelle's hair. Feeling a tickle by her ear she looked at him confused, and he pointed to the tree. She smiled weakly "Thanks again for helping me Ritsuka, you're a great friend". Many more suitable words could have been used to express her appreciation, but she felt he understood.

I

I

**End of chap 17**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

I

**A/N**: I only ran to a "homeless house" (as I call it) once, and went to live with my mother twice, where I now reside. My parents are divorced, but that's one truth I didn't feel like including in this fic.


	18. I ask you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loveless, or Facebook, but many aspects mentioned are mine.

A/N: I've been trying and trying to draw Annabelle for you all, but I suck at drawing anime. If there's anyone willing to draw her please PM me.

**Warning**: Mature content

I

I

**Chap 18: "I ask you"**

I

I

Annabelle awoke in her bed with the sound of the alarm. Opening her eyes she was thankful to have slept through the night as usually she woke several times. She was also glad that she didn't roll onto her bad leg in the night because when that happened blood circulation slowed for some reason and caused great pain. Her surprised joy did not last long though, as soon as she moved her legs pain erupted in the injured knee. She was accustomed to pain in her leg and moved through it, but this time the intensity and depth of the sensation was so harsh she was unable to move further. As dawn's sunlight peaked through the darkness of night she lay crying.

I

Ritsuka noticed she was not feeling well when they met at school, and asked about it to which she replied "Just one of those days". The highlight of her days was the routine of visiting Soubi's house and spending time with Ritsuka and friends, she didn't want him to worry and suggest she stay home. She did not realize Ritsuka wanted anything but for her to go home, however there is not much a twelve year old boy can do about an angry drunken father. There was no sign of further abuse, so he respectfully did not inquire further.

Later that day Annabelle literally shook her head to dispel troubling thoughts, but when they did not pass told him "People, family members mostly, keep telling me that if I just **stop thinking** about the accident, if I put it out of my mind and stop focusing on it I'd be fine. No matter how many times I've explained it, they don't understand nearly any of it. Most of all they seem to think it's a choice to keep fearing cars, to remember the hospital-the short time I can actually remember, to think about what happened and how it affected me… every morning I put lotion on my legs and see and feel my scars, every day I cringe at the sight of a street and so often when I hear a car speeding or slam on the brakes it makes my heart race- even just** thinking** about those things makes me so anxious." She paused do take a deep breath and blink away beckoning tears.

"The confusion and dizziness on a regular basis and ringing in my ears keeps my mind **in **mind… Still they think I focus on it all and mention it once in a while for **pity** or **sympathy**, two things I hate more than anything in the world besides **those women**…" The woman driving and her sister who was a passenger, neither of whom thought to go slower on the frequently traveled road when it was getting dark on that winter night.

"Oh my gosh and my mom has told me it's **not the driver's fault** since I was wearing black, and I crossed the street at night, it wasn't her fault for **tearing my life**** apart and making me forget everything**!"

Her mother in fact was supposed to drive her home from the library that January night, but didn't show up even one hour after she called. Fed up, Annabelle walked down the hill and across several streets until just within sight of the sign with her street's name it happened.

Her heart was racing, hands shaking, and tears streamed down her face but her mind was in a haze and she could not stop thinking about this all.

_I want to scream, I __**need**__ to scream!..._

She slammed a fist down just above her sturdy knee. "How am I supposed to be when it's pounded into my head that it's all my fault? How am I supposed to hold onto the tiny drop of sanity I'm left with? That's a choice too, did you know? I'm fully capable of going through a _normal _school day, coming home to a _normal_ family and not ever being afraid of my dad when I smell alcohol on his breath, not feeling daily pain because that's not _normal_, being happy in my bedroom with all of the things I'm supposed to remember, and never ever wanting to hurt myself or take myself out of the world because that's not _normal_!" Sobbing she whispered "I'm not supposed to cry every night, because that's not _normal_, and it's my decision whether or not to feel incredibly sad, because hey it's been years since, so why should it still bother me?" She slammed her fist on her left leg again and again until her fist connected with Ritsuka's palm. She gasped and through the haze saw her dear friend going through turmoil as well. "I'm sorry" she whispered in a tiny voice "I shouldn't even be here. I should have never come into your life".

"Don't be sorry Annabelle, I like having you here" he admitted with a reassuring smile.

I

That night Soubi offered to walk Annabelle home. He disliked her presence, but detested her being alone with Ritsuka. Her mind was bustling with deep thinking about each person in her life and dissecting her relationships with them since her conversation with Ritsuka.

She thought directness was best in this situation, "Soubi why do you hate me?"

If he could not commit physical harm upon her, he would plant a black seed. Lighting up a cigarette he answered coolly "I see you as a leech that will suck the life from Ritsuka".

Frowning she wasn't so much angered as saddened. "Thanks for being honest, but here's some honesty from me- don't **you** do just that? Let's go through a list of similarities and differences between us: We both care about Ritsuka's well-being, we both came into his life out of nowhere and immersed ourselves immediately and attached to him, you're a decade older than him but I'm only half a year older, we both come from different educational backgrounds- mine another country and yours your brothers explained was a sort of military type boarding school and sure as hell that shows. We are both very dedicated people and have strong dedication to Ritsuka, you're keeping secrets **big secrets** about Ritsuka's life and probably many answers he needs from him while I just haven't told him every teeny detail about myself which isn't to keep it from him, but certain things are unrelated to anything… How does **that** sound? We're very alike you see."

Soubi did not flinch. "You are irrelevant child, and have no place in Ritsuka's life. I protect Ritsuka from every foe, which includes you".

Continuous glistening streams rippled over her cheeks and she turned her back to the man "Fuck off I'm going home".

What more could she say? No sentence came to mind but for the icy words spoken by Soubi.

She walked down the street.

As Soubi walked back to his apartment, the darkness that blanketed him reminded him of days with Semei as his master. He understood his deed would not go unpunished, but Ritsuka did not partake in proper punishment.

I

That night Ritsuka checked his Facebook and saw Annabelle was signed in. He clicked on her name to send an instant message.

_Hey Annabelle how are you?_

After a few seconds she typed a short reply: _Not good_

_What's the matter?_

_Everything, nothing can ever be right_

_What do you mean? Please explain_

_There is no more to explain. I won't be around much longer Ritsuka, so you don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore._

_You're moving again? I hope not : (_

_No nothing like that. I'm going away tonight and you'll never have to see me again, no one will. I'm sorry for being such a burden to you. Thank you for being my friend, keep being the great person you are. This is goodbye Ritsuka, forever_

His eyes widened with a whisper "She can't mean…" Hastily he grabbed his phone.

Annabelle picked up her cell phone after watching it vibrate three times. The dark place she currently resided was detached from reality, she felt like nothing mattered anymore. The image of a knife in her hand slicing into her arm spouting the loveliest shade of red came to mind. She needed to do it, **needed** to.

Ritsuka's heart was racing and he was so glad she answered finally on the fifth ring. "Annabelle please stop, just talk to me."

Each of their hands was shaking as their hearts beat irregularly. They both exited through their windows for the privacy of night's shadow.

When she didn't respond Ritsuka anxiously called into the phone line "Annabelle talk to me". "I'm still here Ritsuka" she answered slowly through the haze. Sitting on the ground she held the phone to her ear.

"I'm glad" he whispered while sitting on the balcony. "Annabelle you're scaring me, I feel like you're going to do something horrible."

"That's the plan" she whispered emotionlessly. "Think about what you're saying" he pleaded.

"I am"

"How can you not care about this, how are you so easygoing?"

"I'm not turning back this time Ritsuka. I never follow through with anything, but here's my chance" she grinned within the confines of sarcasm; "I'll end it all and make everyone happy and better off".

"What are you saying? Who will be happy if you die? Not anyone I know, definitely not me" tears streamed down his face. Painfully terrified his heart pounded against his ribcage and tremulous hands tightly gripped the phone.

_This can't be happening…_

The echo of his words rushed throughout her mind, breaking the chains depression had around her throat. Reconnecting with the world tears poured from blue eyes, and with quivering lips she whispered "Soubi said…"

Angered by his fighter's betrayal Ritsuka rapidly asked "What did Soubi say?"

"I'm no good for you and I'll just be like a leech and take every bit of happiness and goodness from you, and he's _right_." With clenched teeth she dug fingernails into the flesh of both legs. It burned like the despairing demon which clawed at her soul.

The chains were in place again- she felt the need. "I'm going to hang up and get this over with, goodbye Ritsuka" she stated and put her thumb over the "End" button, but stopped when he cried loudly "No he's **wrong**!" She put the phone again to her ear as he spoke more quietly. "Don't listen to Soubi. Remember what I told you Annabelle, I **like** having you in my life. You're one of my best friends, and we're so similar... I don't know what I'd do if you die."

The evil coil gripping ever tighter she said again without emotion "We'll all die eventually Ritsuka".

"But **not **tonight, **please** not any time soon"; this plea was to both she and himself. "Annabelle I need you to stay" he begged through tears.

The chains broke and her woeful sobbing brought them both peace. "I don't know for how long, but I'll stay for you" she promised, "And for **you**" he replied.

"Can we talk for a little longer Ritsuka?"

"Yeah, I'll be here"

Both bodies relaxed despite the brisk night air, they spoke of trivial matters just to be talking; so they remained for several hours.

I

I

**End of chap 18**

I

I

*NOT THE END OF "Nice to meet you" yet

I

I

**Please review**


	19. Reminiscence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, "You are loved" by Josh Groban, or "Ours" by Taylor Swift, but many aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I

**Chap 19: "Reminiscence"**

I

I

Soubi met Ritsuka on the way to school the next day, as ordered with a bold text message at 1am.

The man smiled approaching his sacrifice, whose facial expression did not reflect equal joy "Soubi!" He was certainly in trouble.

Looking up at him Ritsuka explained more quietly but no less heated, "Because of you Annabelle… she almost **killed** herself last night". His face held intense emotion with such heated passionate anger Soubi just wanted to kiss him, instead answering "How is that my fault? I do not order her actions Ritsuka".

Awe swept over Ritsuka's anger-flamed face and he exclaimed "You told her she's no good for me, that she would only hurt me, pretty much that she'll ruin my life!" Soubi's face depicted no variation.

"**I **told her not to listen to you, and that I **want** her in my life…" The words "**my** life" sent a jolt through him, but he didn't stop. Less angrily he continued, "It's my decision to have her as a friend- one of my closest friends Soubi, and **you're** one of my closest friends too".

Soubi couldn't stand the intensely sad disappointment now flowing through plum eyes. Cupping that beautiful pale face he spoke truthfully "I am sorry Ritsuka".

Ripping out of those familiar large hands, "Soubi don't **ever **say anything like that to her or any of my friends again".

"Understood" his fighter replied, "Shall I walk you to school?"

Boldly he answered "**No**, you should go to **your** school, then afterward go straight home and do your work!"

Chuckling Soubi replied "As you wish". He crossed the street and lit a cigarette. Looking back, Ritsuka's hands were on his hips, an adorably frustrated look on his face, before he turned the other way and walked to school.

I

Not seeing Annabelle all day, Ritsuka's concern heightened.

Soubi met him after school and walked with him despite argument. When Ritsuka said he was going to Annabelle's house and to "Go home like I told you" Soubi nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek then departed; if he followed his sacrifice he may be forbidden from seeing him for a week.

He walked across the lawn of the Smith residence and knocked. Rita Smith, a woman in her forties answered the door. Her short muskrat brown hair was up and her dry discolored face reminded him of a mummified corpse from a movie or museum. Since his friend never mentioned her mom being able to speak or understand Japanese he spoke English "Hi um… Mrs. Smith I'm Annabelle's friend Aoyagi Ritsuka. I brought some of her homework."

"Hi Ritsuka-kun it's my day off, lucky for Anna" Annabelle's mom said with an unpleasant grin, and allowed him in. Over her shoulder she shouted "Anna your friend is here!... Anna!"

Turning back to him she explained "Must have her music too loud. I'm sure she'd be happy to see a friend, you can go in". The woman passed him and went into the kitchen.

Looking after her for a moment, confused by her oddness, Ritsuka proceeded to the door down the hall.

He knocked a few times then opened the door to her singing in English "_Everybody wants to be understood… well I can hear you… everybody wants to be loved__…_" Tears trickled across drying lines on her pale freckled face.

She gently massaged lotion on her lower right leg. Contrasting with the pale white skin he saw two thin pink scars running along the length either side, each at least thirteen inches long. Approximately one inch wide, they were not straight lines but curved here and there, paying special attention to the occasional round dips her hands moved as those of an artist which he recognized from watching Soubi.

"…_don't give up… because you are loved…"_

Hearing the door click as it closed she started angrily "**You know**-" but caught herself realizing it was her friend.

She gestured for him to sit, then stopped the song and informed "Josh Groban- he says to _remember that you are loved_" she sang again to clarify and make a point. Today her speech was slowed and her volume low, but her singing was not hindered.

Sitting on her right side, he put his backpack on the floor and peered upon her scars a moment longer, their design interested him "Could I?" "Sure" she nodded.

He ran his fingertips along the length of the one in the middle of her leg. It was tougher than regular skin but smooth with ripples, differing in many ways from her silky skin around it. Annabelle closed her eyes, resting with the soothing sensation. When his fingertips reached the point closest to her knee she shivered.

Exceedingly curious he moved to the other long scar then lightly touched the marks from butterfly stitches beside her ankle. "Careful", she gasped hastily moving her leg. "Sorry" he withdrew his hand. That spot always hurt like a purple bruise due to the bolts forever embedded in her skin.

_What a crappy place for those, hey maybe that's why my ankle hurts all time…_

She liked realizing such explanations.

His gaze settled next on the ceramic pieces, then drawings and dozens of photographs lining the walls of her bedroom that reminded him of his albums. As he viewed the candid photos- talking lips and surprised smiles, she dried her eyes with her sleeve. "My friends from America, well they used to be my friends" she sighed, setting the lock for her laptop.

"So Ritsuka my dear, have you been able to remember anything from your past?" Her abruptness caught them both by surprise. He had never mentioned finding memories, and she mentally kicked herself for asking, but continued after pausing for a few seconds. "The main reason I have any memories of my life before the accident is because I used to keep a very detailed diary, and of course my "life-poetry". They filled in lots of blanks about me, especially things my parents didn't know about."

She gasped and closed her eyes wishful for the pain to settle, then said "I know for someone with amnesia it's weird to say, and I'm very sorry if I offend you, but there are certain parts of my life that I wish I didn't learn about".

He hadn't spoken since she began talking about memories, and she regretted bringing it up. In an attempt to change the agitated air, she posed a lighter question "By the way what brings you to here this afternoon Ritsuka?"

"Oh I brought today's notes and homework, at least from the classes we have together". She smiled wryly "Thaaanks" chuckling while accepting the papers from him.

Thankfully he had not yet found any sign that she tried the deed he willed her from the night before.

"Are you sick?" he asked though there seemed no sign of illness. She knew what he originally thought was the reason for her absence. "Feels like that sometimes, but no- I had a monstrous headache all day… felt like my head was being hammered by a **god** or something and my skull was going to burst." The description was a little too vivid and Ritsuka trembled; he wasn't sure what to say to that. "Because of my brain injury I've been getting these _wonderful_ headaches for two years. At least they don't happen every day anymore."

"How are you feeling now? I heard you singing, so it must hurt less" he asked.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? Call me stupid, but even when it hurts I need to sing." She paused to take a deep breath when a hard throbbing returned to her head as if knocking to remind her "Hey I'm still here". "Nah it's still pounding." The pain's intensity caused a new tear to roll slowly down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"It feels like I'm** dying **when these headaches happen", she said with candor then bit her lip. "Sorry Ritsuka I didn't mean to use that word…" she knew it brought his brother to his mind, as it did for her. "It's okay …" he turned to the open window. "Sometimes it still feels like Semei will just come home one day… that he isn't really gone. In a way it's like he **is** still alive, he told Soubi to stay for me and we both have such strong ties to Semei." Speaking the name, he remembered his brother's smile.

Soubi's name hit a vein for Annabelle and she did her best to keep her mind away from his cruel words the night before.

He looked at her pictures again, so many faces. Nearly every photo he took these days was of Soubi.

"Soubi is… so **frustrating**. Sometimes he does such stupid things, but I know he cares about me." No matter all the lies that much was surely true. "He's an important part of my life. People who don't know him… they wouldn't understand the way he is with me."

She recalled Soubi's admission of love for the boy those months ago, and what affection she witnessed since. Masking the ache in her mind from the college student's viciousness the night before, she wanted to comfort Ritsuka. "As the lyrics to a Colbie Caillat song say- _It's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong…_" she explained with cadence.

I

I

**End**** of chap 19**

I

I

As always, I hope you liked it and please review.


	20. Hatred is the word

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, or the quote tagged "Bitter heartless bitch" I got from a FB group that is like words from my own lips, but many other aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I

**Chap 20: "Hatred is the word"**

I

I

Chipper Ritsuka spread several dozen photographs on the floor of Soubi's apartment. He was overjoyed Annabelle did not choose death and felt the need to review their memories together. Today he snapped shots on the way to and from school of himself and his five dear friends.

He sat in the center of the pictures while Annabelle and Soubi viewed from the couch.

Laughing Ritsuka said "Look there's you with Youji doing rabbit ears". Her eyes widened "That little…" she chuckled then pointed "Oh look that's one from the time we went to the Haunted House. Gah and there's one with me screaming. You're as merciless as me when it comes to pictures, gotta capture everything", he nodded. The photos she sent him were in the mix as well, including that of him and Soubi holding hands smiling after the Haunted House. "I'll be right back" Ritsuka said standing. "I promise I won't trash the pictures of me with weird faces". He pointed at her with a smirk "Better not" then walked down the hall.

As she looked at the photos, those of Soubi frustrated her beyond belief. The man with his well-practiced mask-smile was never **real** but for once in a while when he spoke with Ritsuka, but even with Ritsuka he pretended.

With anger boiling over she called out to the man who was now smoking while painting, "I don't understand why you think Ritsuka should believe you when you say you love him". He regarded her with contempt icing over dark blue eyes. What gave her the right to speak to him so, with such blatant insult to his character?

"Or that he should believe you about **anything**. From what he's told me, and from what I've learned watching you, yeah you "care" about Ritsuka, but it's just because pretty much his brother's dying wish was for you to watch over him. That's all well and good, but I see the look on your face whenever_ Seimei's_ name is mentioned". She glanced at him, "There it is- it's obvious you had feelings for his brother and still do, but now all you have is Ritsuka and he'll just have to do, as a _replacement_. Gods a **replacement** and Ritsuka **knows it**, he knows he's only a different version of Semei to you. It's** beyond** messed up. I just hope that when you find out Ritsuka can't be Semei and leave that me and his other friends can help him… I hope we can be enough." She clutched the couch cushion with nails pressing into the fabric. The age difference between Soubi and Ritsuka was not the issue, and Annabelle was old enough to believe strongly that it is unlawful in the ways of love to simply toy with someone's heart.

Soubi was so tired of this putrid child behaving as though she knew anything about him, or the ways of the world.

In a low tone he backlashed "_Little girl_" the words were as blades and how he wished they could be. "Ritsuka told me that you almost killed yourself, why not? You're weak and can never be what he needs." His icy glare fell upon her, but she did not falter, accustomed to such a glare from her father. Thinking back to the evening he spoke to her in this very manner and she became suicidal, she spoke through gritted teeth *"I've lost track of how many times in my life that I wanted to give up, but I'm **still here**. Don't **ever **tell me I'm weak".

They stared eye-to-eye until Ritsuka came out. Annabelle was first to look away, as Soubi knew she would.

Ritsuka felt the tension between them. After mentally debating between addressing it and leaving it be for now, he decided to talk to them individually when he had the opportunity.

I

Ritsuka sternly told Soubi to stay in his apartment, "**I'll** walk Annabelle home, then come back here". Soubi nodded.

Walking just past the staircase he asked "Annabelle what happened?" "What do you mean?" "When I was in the bathroom something happened with you and Soubi, don't lie I know what I saw when I came out". She didn't care for the notion of lying to him in the first place, "I started it this time. I…"

_I know he's been by your side longer, but I__** know **__what I've seen…_

"I'm just afraid he's lying to you."

He looked down at black pavement "I know". Wanting desperately to believe in something he then said "Soubi's trying to protect me". "From what though?" He edged away from full truth, "Things he believes will hurt me to know".

"He doesn't trust me, and it's obvious he's the kind of person that has trouble trusting people, but I'm **not** going to hurt you Ritsuka… I'm just a limpy gimpy little girl" she threw up her hands dramatically. He chuckled, she smiled.

"I trust you Annabelle" he assured "Thank you for that".

After walking her home he returned to Soubi's, opening the unlocked door. "Annabelle said she started it this time, is that true, or did you say something again?" "You don't trust your friend?" "Don't give me that crap Soubi".

_What detrimental influence she has had on him…_

Ritsuka accepted his hand and they sat on the couch. "She accused me of the intent to hurt you, but what I want is to guarantee you never undergo any measure of the abuse and psychological torment you've already suffered", long fingers traced from his eyebrow to chin.

Falling into Soubi's arms Ritsuka buried his face in his chest; these great levels of devotion pulled him in two directions with powerful force, so much that he couldn't bear the backbreaking confusion.

I

After bringing Ritsuka home Soubi called Kio. Joyously he answered "Sou-chan it's 12am, are you **actually** studying?" "Kio" "Oh what am I saying, you never need to study, not that you go to class all that often-" "How would you like to share a few drinks at my house?" "Hmm I have work to do… of **course** Sou-chan, how could I ever pass up this kind of offer? You buying or me?" "I already have a full case" "See ya soon".

I

I

**End of chap 20**

I

I

Hope you liked it, by the way only a few chapters left dears!


	21. Reality is fantastic

My gosh I don't say it enough but I truly appreciate every review! I'm nervous about posting this chap not because of the content, but because I have to work on the next few chapters a lot more before posting them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but many aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I

**Chap 21**: **"Reality is fantastic"**

I

I

One warm afternoon ten days later, Ritsuka and Annabelle sat on a blanket atop grass at the park. Soubi went to purchase ice cream for his sacrifice from the vendor nearby.

Hugging his legs Ritsuka had a familiar notion pass through his mind as like ones hadthroughout the day. Running his fingers between chartreuse blades of grass he verbalized his thoughts "I wonder when I'll die". Annabelle looked at her friend with empathy in her gaze; that question was very familiar to her.

"I'll tell you something I've been thinking Ritsuka, the fact that we're both still here- **alive** even after all that has happened to us is proof that we're supposed to survive." She laid her head on his shoulder and red feline ear tickled across his neck.

When Soubi returned, he paused a moment to fix his expression to a more gentle, cheerful one before handing a white-topped cone to Ritsuka. Annabelle sat up and gave him space to eat.

Ritsuka looked at the frozen treat, recalling that terrible nightmare. After a few seconds he ate the ice cream.

Soubi stood against a nearby tree downwind to smoke. In the months since the _foreign problem_ came he had been going through as much as two packs a day.

Annabelle noticed Ritsuka he stared at the cone awfully intently then raced to finish the ice cream for some reason. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked in a light tone, hoping to cheer him from the suddenly brought on unhappiness, such a tactic occasionally worked.

He did not look toward her "Hm? Nothing" He shivered from the terrifying memory then licking the last of the ice cream from the cone barely two minutes after receiving it stood and softly mentioned "I'm going to wash my hands".

Annabelle watched after him, hopeful that he would talk to her about what was the matter so she could help him. When Ritsuka was sad, it made her sad.

Soubi also watched Ritsuka walk away wishing he was alone with his sacrifice and could make everything better. He hoped the ice cream would cheer him up but such was not the case, it seemed to cause him more pain.

"Agatsuma Soubi!" a young man called from his left. Uninterested in any person besides Ritsuka he turned reluctantly and calmly said "I don't have time for you, please leave". "Hah fat chance! We want what we came here for- to test out the great **Agatsuma Soubi**", his partner commented, folded his arms.

Annabelle looked at them. Two high school boys with no ears, brown eyes and dark-chocolate brown hair wearing jeans and patterned tee shirts. They were different people from the time when another aggressive pair came looking for Soubi and knew who he was by face and by name.

_What in the world is going on? Is Soubi a drug dealer or something, they did say to "test out the great Agatsuma Soubi". It would make sense of a lot of things..._

Soubi saw that they wouldn't let up; at least the park was not crowded today. Departing from his, "I'll do fine on my own". He wouldn't tell the girl, and would not have Ritsuka harmed

Confused and worried Annabelle watched the three head into the woods. She rushed to alert Ritsuka. They met halfway across the park, "What's the matter Annabelle? Where's Soubi?"

Panting she replied "These two guys came, they knew his name and Soubi said he'd "do fine on his own"..." Ritsuka turned red with fury. "Idiot Soubi!" he clenched his fists. "Which way did they go?" Annabelle pointed to the woods, and Ritsuka hastened in that direction. She rushed after him, worried he might be hurt if he tried to step in.

Deep in the woods out of direct sight on any of the typically traveled paths, the two fighters clashed. The ground shook as Soubi sent a Yew Pine tree upon the sacrifice; his fighter's shield didn't protect him sufficiently, and Soubi smiled.

Ritsuka and Annabelle stumbled as the ground shook. "What the hell was that?" Ritsuka did not respond; he knew exactly what was happening, and ran faster.

_Please be okay Soubi…_

Several paces further, he stopped and caught his breath before shouting to the blonde before him "Soubi what are you doing?!"

Turning, "Ritsuka" he breathed. Chains were around his body, as well as upon the other sacrifice.

"Is that your Sacrifice, Loveless right?" he asked, "I thought you said it was okay for you to go it alone, but he looked pissed".

Heart still pounding Ritsuka charged at his fighter. To Soubi's surprise he did not yell or hit him, but stepped in front of him. "Go ahead Soubi" he commanded coolly. He knew by now that to show other teams they were not a co-operational pair might send up a red flag for others to come after them.

Soubi felt renewed as he pressed his lips to Ritsuka's. Stepping aside he did as ordered, sending three dozen stones circling overhead then down upon the other sacrifice who cried out. Angrily the other fighter sent a mountain of rocks at Ritsuka. Soubi's shield held strong, but some got through and hit his sacrifice.

Catching up at last Annabelle's eyes widened when the attack hit her friend, and the odd glow of what she did not know was a shield in front of him. Frightened she thought, _What are they doing? Why isn't Soubi murdering those guys for hurting Ritsuka?..._

She was too shocked to speak.

Ritsuka staggered but soon stood upright and responded to his partner's unspoken concern "I'm okay Soubi".

Fixing his glasses he sent a final attack "_**Rooted in place, return to the ground**_". Thick roots shot up pulling the sacrifice's limbs, and he fell hard to the ground "Ahhhhh!" A moment later the chains unlatched from him and Ritsuka.

The other fighter carefully lifted his sacrifice into his arms. "Your victory. Agatsuma-sempai, you are terrifying as legends say" he bowed then walked away.

As Ritsuka turned around to face Soubi, he caught sight of his American friend, eyes growing wide he whispered "Annabelle". Soubi spun around.

_How did I not sense her?..._

Annabelle's feet were planted and she didn't know if she could move. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Holding both arms across her stomach she swallowed and stared at her black-hurt friend.

_Holy shit…_

Ritsuka stepped toward her but staggered, breathing sharply.

Soubi offered his arm "Ritsuka we must go to my apartment and treat your injuries". He turned and commanded with a viciousglare "**Girl** you will accompany us".

She nodded and followed, unsure what might happen if she said no.

I

Soubi helped Ritsuka sit on the couch. "Your shirt is too torn to patch", his sacrifice nodded seeing a box cutter in his hand. Soubi sliced perfectly straight lines across the sleeves and down the front, then cloth fell and he proceeded to clean the red wounds over lighter scars and healing bruises.

Annabelle sat across the room with her back against the wall. Hands trembling she, mutely stared at the carpet.

Minutes later Soubi dabbed at his sacrifice's ribs with a cool cloth and wrapping a bandage around his torso, mentioning "Three of your ribs are boozed, but not broken". Ritsuka grimaced as he placed an ice pack against the bandage.

"I-" he gulped when sapphire eyes held his, then nervously "Did I do a good job?" The question attached to that was known to both- _**Was I as good as Seimei? **_

Without a moment's hesitation, "You are a strong sacrifice" Soubi replied.

Not looking at Annabelle, Soubi asked "What would you like to do about her?"

Looking from her to him Ritsuka replied "W-I'm… not sure". He couldn't think clearly, it was such an oddness mixing these two halves of his life. Somehow he never thought any of his friends would find out.

She'd had it, "Stop talking about me like I'm a criminal or some little kid who walked in on their parents having sex. What you **can** do is explain to me what the fuck is going on!" Breathing hard, her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

_My best friend is nursing wounds from some weird science-fiction fight, and no one's told me anything!…_

Ritsuka felt he owed her an explanation, "There's this… otherworld that I found out about when I first met Soubi". It felt right explaining to her. Soubi didn't stop him so he continued "People are in teams with one fighter and one sacrifice…"

_**Sacrifice**__? Is it like a ritual sacrifice thing, or what?..._

The thought of Ritsuka being offered up as a sacrifice, and vivid memory of him being hurt by a "fighter" was unbearable. Great anxiety filled her as she listened to his elucidation.

"And they have Spell Battles with other teams, the fighter says a spell that sends an attack at the other sacrifice..." Telling someone this way filled him with a mixture of excitement and trepidation that some otherworldly punishment would leak through the walls and strangle the life from their lungs. He looked around, but nothing was changed.

"Seimei was "Beloved" and Soubi was… his fighter. Seimei ordered Soubi to be my fighter when he died" he looked away and continued "In each team both people have one special name. My name is Loveless- one without love."

"Wow so **not** a video game hmm I think I need to leave" she managed to stand and turn fast. Soubi locked the door then leaned on it, not removing his eyes from her.

_No escape… _

She stepped into the center of the room and looked around. "Sheesh I'm losing my mind… **Spell battles** seriously? Fighters and **Sacrifices**… I really can't believe this, but hey I've got to after what I saw today". Watching her pace Ritsuka rose though in pain and nervously cautioned, "You can't tell anybody".

"Would you like me to use a spell to erase her memory of this Ritsuka?"

Doe-eyed she backed away shouting "What the hell are you saying? Don't even think about it, you're** not** taking my memories!"

Also shocked by the offer Ritsuka looked at his fighter "Soubi **no**, don't ever…" he turned "Please Annabelle you can't tell anyone. None of our friends know".

"No one else knows? What about Kio? What about your brothers Natsuo and Youji?"

"Kio will not know" was all Soubi said. Ritsuka could tell he wouldn't delve into it, so he did. "As for Natsuo and Youji they are not technically his brothers, besides they're also a team, but not the same kind… it's all so confusing, I've been living with it for almost a year and still don't understand".

Annabelle walked in circles "I think I lost my mind somewhere near my house, maybe if I retrace my steps I could pick it up and pretend this was all my messed up imagination".

She fell silent and again sat against the wall farthest from the two. No one spoke for a long while, then "Annabelle-"

"**I'm not going to tell anyone** Ritsuka, in fact I'd… rather act like I don't know about it" she replied calmly though lines on her face showed she remained riddled with anxiety.

_What the hell is going on?!… Soubi has powers and fights against other "fighters", and Natsuo and Youji also have powers... maybe that's what they really meant by saying they feel no pain, maybe that's their power. I need to ask them about this… _

As soon as Zero came in Soubi told them to bring Annabelle home. If he was left alone with her tonight he might act rashly and suffer greatly for his actions.

"Oh **now** we're allowed to take her home?" Natsuo sarcastically questioned. Hiding his emotions Soubi replied "She witnessed a spell battle". The boys looked at each other with matching expressions of amazement. Laughing Youji commented "**You** of all the fighters in the world let a regular person watch a battle?" Soubi replied slowly "It was not my intention". Sensing his ferocious temperament was no great feat the two said "Alright, come on A". She complied and they walked out.

Along the way they enlightened her as to why Zero, the younger one, was the best team, revealing as she guessed- that they literally could not feel pain, but noting that it was not necessarily a good thing. "_A flaw of the Zero series_,Soubi called it during our first battle". They told her about the "military school" they attended and their "parents".

"So you **really **fought Soubi, not just sparred, and Ritsuka said he's not really your brother" "Not by blood at least, and we didn't meet until a few months before you came from the U.S, but he does help us out like a big brother". His partner shoved him "Oh now don't be so soft with this _big bwother Soubi _talk". He pushed back "You know it's true".

Still feeling like she lost her sanity, "I need to sit down, I feel like I'm going to faint or throw up" "Or both" "Wouldn't that be gross" the boys commented. "Shut up guys please, I really can't deal with all this at once". "If you found out and Soubi didn't off you-" Youji mentioned, "**Yet**" his partner confirmed, "Wouldn't you like to learn all about the world of Teams while you have the chance?" he finished.

She didn't shiver at the mention of Soubi killing her since she found out; he always seemed like that kind of man. With all she faced tonight, she did want to learn everything. "You're right, lemme have it all. First what's with the Fighter and Sacrifice stuff? I thought of ritual offerings, but it doesn't seem like that". Natsuo linked arms with Youji, "It's not like that at all" Green-eyes concurred"Definitely not" Thinking for a moment Natsuo made a side-glance at his sacrifice "Well only a little". Youji nodded and looked at A, "Only a little, but not like you're thinking". "Fighter and Sacrifice are bound by their true name" he explained. "For life" Natsuo added with a loving gaze at his partner.

The walk home that evening took much longer than usual as the boys explained much of the rules and ways of teams. She was quiet as a mouse when sneaking in through her bedroom window.

I

I

**End of chap 21**

I

I

Not the end of course, but holy crap we're close. Please please please be patient, there's a lot to work on to perfect the final few chapters.

Hope you liked this chap, and please review.


	22. Disclosure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but some aspects mentioned are mine.

I

I

**Chap 22:** **"Disclosure"**

I

I

At midnight Soubi instructed Ritsuka and Annabelle by text-message to go about their usual routines. He told them to go home, go to bed, wake up, eat breakfast, talk to their parents if need be, and go to school. "To keep people from asking questions you may feel obliged to answer" he added with palpable hatred directed toward Annabelle.

That was easier said than done though, and first thing in the morning Annabelle texted Ritsuka: _**Can we talk before school?**_

"I'm meeting a teacher before classes start to go over something" is what she told her parents when they saw her up and gathering books earlier than usual. "Extra credit" Ritsuka told his mother who threw a plate at him for not letting her know the night before like **Ritsuka** would have done.

They met at their usual spot where they agreed the park was really the only option for some privacy. Ritsuka did not take his phone from his pocket because he felt Soubi shouldn't be there.

"Obviously I wanted to meet to talk about…" she looked around although no one was ever in the park this early then spoke more quietly "the other world". Adjusting the sleeves of his orange jacket, Ritsuka observed that she was jittery; hair not brushed, and bags under her eyes were more prominent.She wore an overly large black shirt with a skull and crossbones- not her style, and cut-off jean shorts that came down to her knees. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about all this since" she grabbed his arm and sat them at a picnic table. "I didn't sleep even one second last night" "Honestly I didn't get much sleep either" he replied, still distraught, confused, happy, sad, curious, and crazed over telling her his biggest secret.

"Youji and Natsuo told me a whole lot about teams and spell battles, fighters and sacrifices, so much I don't know how I'm able to wrap my messed up head around it…"

She removed her glasses and covered her eyes for several moments, then lowered her hands to her lap. In a quieter tone "I have a huge secret that I never told anyone, not my parents, not my school psychologist, not even you, but… after all this supernatural stuff I think I understand…" He didn't know what to expect.

"When those guys came for Soubi I was scared because I felt they meant to hurt someone. Then I told you and you ran after them, I was terrified they might hurt you too, and they **did**…" she choked out a sob.

Catching her breath she slowly continued. "That battle and what you all shared with me triggered memories, and so much connected in my mind… I've had what I thought were weird bits of my imagination flash in my mind so many times since the accident: I was fighting someone, the **same way** Soubi and that guy fought". He was speechless.

_What… what does she mean?..._

She looked into his violet eyes "I thought I was crazy or people would think that. If I put it all together right, for most of my life I've had these visions- pictures or scenes that just pop into my head and sometimes I don't even recognize the people or places. They happen randomly, but they're always somehow related to my life. I sound **crazy**…" she bit her lip hard. Facing the sky made it easier to speak "Usually they're visions of the future, sometimes the past. When it happens I get this weird feeling like I'm not here anymore… At first they scared the hell out of me, but they happen so often I just got used to being a freak." She shrugged with a partial smile.

Ritsuka carefully listened remaining silent. Annabelle was so scared and excited she could barely stop talking.

"When I felt a certain… odd tearing mental sensation it filled me with anxiety, because I thought someone was looking for me and would hurt me. I don't know how I know it, but that's how it feels." In truth, it was whenever there was a team nearby. "I mentally shield myself from their **awareness**, or if my shield doesn't make them go away, I use my weirdest power- to kind of fast-forward to their realization of me and "delete" it before it happens, so that no one would find me and hurt me… I felt it so often for so many years that I really stopped investigating to find the people who had ill will toward me… I wasn't afraid of **Zero**" their name interested her "or Soubi… well Soubi was kind of frightening at first, but I accepted the invitation to his place, and felt more comfortable around him. I considered putting down my shield, but he was so hostile some nights, I knew he would have um…"

_Killed me without a second thought…_

"What else?" She asked herself, remaining anxious.

_**Annabelle**__ is a__** fighter**__?..._

This lot was unbelievable, though no more unbelievable than the entire world of spell battles.

"I think... I think I was trained a bit, but my amnesia took away all memory of that secret part of my life, except the visions and occasional memories of the weird parts of my past, like that battle. When I first did the memory thing or sensed a threat after the accident, it seemed so familiar I didn't question it, but realized I shouldn't talk to people about it because it's abnormal for sure. I had always had a knack for senses…" including sensing if another team is within fifty miles.

_She's a fighter and was trained…_

"I never used my "memory delete" or "adjust" on anyone except scary people, I don't use it on my dad, because it's such a usual thing that he'd just yell at or hurt me for the confusion after it." Out of respect for Ritsuka she never used it on his mother, though she assumed the woman would return to her old ways even if she did.

"After the accident, I felt like this "ability" made me a freak and people would lock me in an institution if I told anyone, then those guys gave me the bad feeling and they and Soubi used their powers… Youji and Natsuo told me a whole lot about this whole world, and just when I thought I got it, they mentioned that like you said, Soubi used to bel-"

_Belong to…_

"Be your brother's fighter, that he was known as Beloved and now as Loveless because he fights for you. They said you haven't found your actual fighter, the one who shares your name…"

She closed her mouth, then peered into his eyes for permission to continue, he didn't turn away.

"In the vision that led me here, I saw the middle schooland then **you** walked through the gates..." beside the shadow of a man she later realized was Soubi.

Tears erupted from her eyes and slowly rolled over her cheeks as she whispered "I knew you were that one person I was searching for". She always felt there was someone in the world she was meant to find, and knew this person was imperative to her existence.

"I **needed **to find you, so I looked up the middle school." It was just icing on the cake that her father's company began outsourcing and the opportunity came up. "Then I met you and…"

She clasped his hand, voice quieting to a whisper "Ritsuka I think… I'm your fighter". In an instant they each felt a powerful force travel between them.

_**Loveless**_

Wide-eyed Ritsuka stood and stepped back breathing hard.

_What was that?..._

The strong sensation filled him with such strength, such joy.

"Annabelle you…" a tear trailed over his cheek. "It all makes so much sense now Ritsuka", she stood also, her glasses slipping from between her fingers to the ground. Stepping forward she touched his arm. He felt joy swell within her.

_He's so confused, and he looks scared…_

"I'm sorry for just exploding with this all of a sudden" tears poured in rivulets "Gods Ritsuka I'm sorry about this" she wiped her face. He knew what she needed and he needed it too. He put his arms around her, and she held him tight. Everything she revealed amazed him so much, and what also amazed was that his legs were still holding him up.

Tears fell onto his shirt. "I'm just so happy I can hardly believe it".

_Everything makes sense now…_

He felt unlike himself, but it was... not bad.

_What's going on?..._

They sat again. Overcome with such confusion, there was one person who might make sense of all this, "I think I should call Soubi".

After a single ring Soubi answered "Ritsuka, didn't school start thirty minutes ago?" "I'm not going to school today. Can I bring Annabelle to your house?" He swallowed anger at the notion, "Of course, or should I come to you instead?" "We'll come to your house", his voice had a sense of urgency. "Alright", they hung up.

Soubi re-entered the lecture hall and walked up to the front. "I have a family emergency and need to leave is that permissible sensei?" The short scruffy man regarded his face, and saw the appropriate mask up. "Yes, just be sure to get that project in on time" "Two days, yes sensei".

He went to university today to help keep him from doing away with the American for what she witnessed.

Using a shortcut he was inside and set his belongings down just before Ritsuka knocked urgently. He opened the door immediately.

Ritsuka was now fidgety, and Annabelle wouldn't look straight at Soubi, which he noticed right off. If he didn't know better they seemed like two kids who had sex, but noting their ears appeared just the way they ever were he quickly put the thought from his mind. They walked in and he closed the door.

Ritsuka spoke first "Annabelle she…" Sapphire orbs glared icily at the girl "Did she do anything to you?" "…No" He was unconvinced, but waited for his sacrifice to continue, turning back to him. Ritsuka couldn't match his gaze.

After being stuck in confusion for such a while, he blurted out "Soubi, Annabelle's a fighter too!" She let down her shield, and Soubi grabbed her by the neck growling "What did you do to him?!"

"Soubi stop! I said she didn't! Put her down!" Ritsuka shook as tears fell to the floor "She's… she's…"

Too angry to be afraid, Annabelle coldly finished his admission choking out through gritted teeth "I'm his true fighter". Soubi clenched his fist which then flew through the air with inhuman speed. "Stop!" Ritsuka screamed, and he paused one centimeter from her face.

Soubi dropped Annabelle. She maintained her scowl through the pain and quickly was on her feet.

"Stop it!" Ritsuka cried, heart rate palpitating "Let's just sit down and talk about this". Both fighters turned to him and nodded, greatly desiring to no longer see Ritsuka so upset.

They sat on the couch on either side of their mutual sacrifice. Anxiously he told Soubi what Annabelle explained.

After minutes passed filled with silence, the doorknob turned. Anxieties were calmed when Natsuo walked in, his partner following.

"Hey Soubi I thought you said we were all supposed to go to school, but these two ditched!" "We had to deal with damn Yuiko asking constantly _where's Ritsuka, why is Annabelle gone tooo_? Ugh"

The oldest fighter looked at them grimly. "What's going on?" Natsuo asked, suddenly serious. They both paused and regarded the three.

"Apparently she is a Fighter as well" Soubi responded, the boys noted the steeliness in his eyes. "Wait what?" Ritsuka looked away. Annabelle added "Ritsuka's Fighter"

Zero's mouths hung open "Holy shit, no kidding?"

Ritsuka and Annabelle explained to their peers while Soubi readied dinner. As he seasoned and turned the boiling mixture, it was not readily evident what emotions were stirring within him.

As they ate he did not look at Annabelle once, devoting all his attention to the children he liked. Ritsuka was just glad the man did not put a knife to Annabelle's throat.

When the sky had grown very dark, Soubi made note of how late it was getting. "Ritsuka, I would like to walk Annabelle home first, to talk alone about our new comradeship. If that is alright with you" His changed demeanor confused the gentle boy, but did not worry him. "Umm…" "When I return we'll speak privately on the way to your house"

The Zero boys looked at each other, knowing something's up. Ritsuka, so overcome with all recent events did not realize the untruth in Soubi's words of friendly comradeship. Meanwhile Annabelle could nearly taste the lies seeping from his lips, "I think that's a good idea".

"I guess if you want to…" This new completeness and clarity combined with his pure trust kept him from realizing the possible consequences of the two being alone together this dark evening.

I

I

**End of chap 22**

I

I

Yup I went there

Hope you liked this chap, please review


	23. Fight for you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loveless, but some of the content is mine

I

I

**Chap 23: "Fight for you"**

I

I

Soubi lead her in a different direction than usual, and she followed. They walked in silence past streetlights and houses.

_I'm ready for whatever you're trying to pull…_

Whatever this child thought she was ready for, she surely was not prepared for what penalty Soubi would incur. The purpose of his existence would not be toiled with by some ridiculous girl with a crush. No person had the power to separate them.

_I won't leave his side…_

Soubi stopped when they reached a shipyard. He turned to face her.

_I can't swim, is he going to dump my body?..._

Truly appearing like a child she clenched her hands into fists by her knees and shouted "I know you hate me, and want me dead!" "How perceptive" he dryly responded. "Ha, it's been obvious since Ritsuka first introduced us. You want me dead or at least gone, but I'm not going anywhere".

"Then that leaves only one option" and in a split second his right arm was around her throat, opposite hand squeezing her jaw. "I would break your neck with ease foolish girl" he whispered low.

Voice muffled she growled "Try it and you're **done **Agatsuma". She weakly clawed at Soubi's hand then hit his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

Soubi smirked "You have no means of defeating me".

"If Ritsuka… has even the… suspicion… that you didn't… protect me against an enemy- let alone the truth… that you hurt or killed me… **you'll lose him forever**" she hissed between gasps of air.

Soubi's arm tightened around her throat. ''My duty is to remain by Ritsuka's side, to obey and protect him as his fighter''.

When she stopped resisting and hands fell limply to her sides, he released her. She collapsed weightlessly against his arm. She was not dead, but perhaps would heed his warnings from now on.

He slumped her body onto the gravel covered ground.

_Ritsuka will believe she went home…_

A brief glance at his arm revealed no marks to prove otherwise.

Moments later Annabelle opened her eyes halfway and rose to her feet, with the first full breath of air she hissed "Asshole".

He smirked, tiredly adjusting his glasses "You're quite the actress I see". This nuisance should have disappeared long ago.

"Yeah I pretended… to be out… so you'd let go"

"I won't make the same mistake twice" he stepped toward her, and she delivered a hard kick to his tibia. He didn't falter or express pain.

She leaned against the wall for support.

_I feel so weak, he nearly killed me…_

Walking toward him so as not to hit her head on the wall she whispered low "_Forget this_", but he blocked it. She used too much energy executing the attack, but it was necessary.

_If only it stopped him…_

"You know nothing of battle strategy" Soubi rebuked.

He hit her with a light attack, then several more. For all the trouble she caused he did not wish to be done with her so quickly. She crashed against the cement wall. Grimacing at the pain, she steadied herself then shook hair out of her face and spit blood on the ground. With red lips she viciously demanded "What **is** Ritsuka to you anyway? Some kind of _play thing_ his fucking brother chucked at you?!"

"He is my sacrifice, my master, and he brings hope to my existence" Soubi answered calmly.

She angrily banged her hand against cement "I feel the same way, minus the "master" part. The way Natsuo described it feels to be a fighter- to live to be with your sacrifice, and protect him as he protects you, that's exactly how I feel with Ritsuka. I spent my whole life believing there was someone out there who I belong with, and now that I found him there's no way I'm severing that bond."

Both paused sensing the same thing. Before long they heard the sound of shoes hitting the pavement, and soon Ritsuka's face glowed in the moonlight."Soubi, Annabelle, what are you doing?!" He felt an overpowering _**sense**_and ran toward it, worried about technically his two fighters. Each blow caused him pain and he knew something was wrong.

"Ritsuka, I was just instructing Annabelle-chan about spell battles"

Annabelle stared at him, mouth agape in disbelief. Breathing raggedly she yelled "Oh fuck that I'm not going to lie to him like you… We were fighting Ritsuka, literally fighting over you".

Stepping closer Ritsuka shone the light of his phone on Annabelle's face and saw the blood on her lips and red hand prints on her white neck, as well as blood coming from different locations on her body.

Shocked and pained he queried "Soubi were you trying to **kill **her?!"

Said fighter stepped forward and bowed his head "I am prepared for any punishment you deem suitable".

"Idiot!" Ritsuka shouted furiously, "How have you not learned by now that's **not** going to happen?!" he pressed his hands to his head, exasperated. "You won't kill Annabelle, won't hurt her ever again, or try to keep her away from me, none of that! Got it Soubi?!"

"Yes master" Ritsuka shook his head at the "master" comment, then turned to Annabelle "Why didn't you call me and ask me to tell him to stop?!"

"I think it… needed to happen" she responded truthfully, grasping her pained neck.

With sadness in his violet eyes Ritsuka asked "Needed to happen? What if…?" Stepping back to face them "I **can't** get through this without **both **of you, **please** don't ever do this again".

Several minutes passed and then "Soubi, you're going to give us directions home, and you go back to your apartment" "Ritsuka" the adult regarded his tumultuous emotional state.

"As punishment! For lying to me and for hurting one of my friends" he cried angrily, worn down by the day's events. The pleading look in his eyes tore at Soubi, and he could do nothing but obey.

Ritsuka was mute the entire walk back, which Annabelle took to mean he was also mad at her so she remained silent as well.

As they approached her house, what she said was more like a question "See you… tomorrow Ritsuka", he looked at her briefly "Yeah", and they parted.

Annabelle limped past her father asleep on the couch. Ritsuka slipped past his parent's bedroom. Each took a long bath, but it did little to relax them. Annabelle inspected her injuries and placed bandages as needed.

Zero awoke hearing the door shut, and wondered if their "big brother" carried out his brutal intentions.

Soubi took a beer out of the refrigerator, and set up his painting materials to extract his mess of emotions. He remained thankful to Ritsuka for allowing him to feel, but still could not deter his own disgust at such an uncontrolled array of emotion.

I

I

**End of chap 23**

I

I

I realize Soubi seems… evil here, and like the bad guy, but I'm trying to show how devoted he is to the laws of Ritsu, and Seimei because that's all he knew before Ritsuka.

I

By the way, one chapter left!

I

I

… Ugh I need to stop writing fics with so many chapters.


	24. No further conflict

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless, but I DO OWN THE POEM and of course Miss Annabelle Smith.

I

FINAL CHAPTER DEARS!

I

I

**Chap 24: "In the corner"**

I

I

The next morning went much like any other. Annabelle eased out of bed despite the pain, this time her entire body was encased in a grip of that old devil. She avoided being in the same room as her parents before they left for work. Her planned excuse for anyone who asked was that she fell down the stairs. She was readying to leave early when her mother stopped her on her way to her bedroom.

_Mom looks… older…_

"Annabelle we need to talk"

_Crap…_

The woman was too distracted by recent occurrences to realize the many bandages and bruises though.

I

Ritsuka rose and readied the same way as any day, thankful his mother did not harm him when he asked if she felt alright to keep her from asking him that very question. The weight of events from the night before left him more fatigued than usual.

Soubi sent him a single text message just after dawn which indeed showed he was not as lost a cause as Annabelle seemed to believe:** Ritsuka I beg your forgiveness**

Walking on the path to school he was surprised to see Annabelle wasn't staying home. She wore a fashionable violet scarf around her neck for obvious reason.

_She seems upset…_

Annabelle halted quickly when he approached. "Ritsuka" she cleared her throat, "I hope you're not still too mad at me" "I'm… not sure" he responded truthfully with downcast eyes. "I-" she started then clenched her fists, and said "My mom finally got the nerve to leave my dad, and she's taking me with her to Hokkaido".

Ritsuka was surprised and saddened but "I'm… I'm glad you're getting away from your dad". She grasped his arm as tears rose to her eyes "If there was any way I could take you with me I'd do it in a heartbeat". His mother's means of abuse were worse than her father's, but there was no way to adjust reality so their parents agreed to Ritsuka living with her family.

Trying to brighten both their moods she remembered "I made you something". Unzipping her bag she then took out a self-made white envelope and handed it to him.

"**To: Ritsuka, From: Annabelle**".He slid it open and removed the handmade card. In large letters with stripes shaded interchangeably with light and dark graphite the cover read:"**THANK YOU RITSUKA**"

_Thank you?..._

He opened it: "7/10/13 Ritsuka,

Thank you for being my dearest friend. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for not shunning me when I shared my deepest secrets with you."

On the opposite page was a poem** "Though I go"- For Ritsuka **"_As branches of/The tree we/Shall ever be/Connected/Now to leave/But never gone/As leaves do/Come again soon/So will I/Be/Always near my/Companion_"

He looked up from the page "Thank you Annabelle". She hugged him, "I'm sorry for coming to help you but winding up causing so much trouble in your life"

He only nodded so as not to take that route. They proceeded down the road to school.

I

"What?!" Yuiko shrilly exclaimed "Oh Annabelle-chan I'll miss you"

_Quite a change from months ago…_

Shinonomi-sensei frowned "Smith-chan you will be missed"

Youji and Natsuo had a conversation in a glance, then turned "A, we're gonna have a going away party for you, Soubi will even come" "Definitely" "Well it'll be at his place" "We'll raid the fridge for some liquid fun" Youji concluded with a smirk, and Annabelle ruffled his hair "Silly". With a glare Natsuo pinched her and she quickly pulled away.

"Sagan-kun please don't talk about such adult things!" Shinonomi called with hands on her hips. The three snickered.

I

"Soubi you'll love the news!" Youji called as they approached the gate and said man crushed a cigarette beneath his shoe.

_You can say that again…_

Annabelle's thoughts concurred. "I'm-" Ritsuka unintentionally cut her off "She's… moving to Hokkaido"

Soubi would have been elated had his sacrifice's face not showed such sadness. "Is that so?" He asked with little emotion in his tone, paying no mind to the scarf around the girl's neck- courtesy of him. "Shall we have a 'going away picnic' tomorrow Ritsuka?"

Black ears perked up seeing that Soubi was not overjoyed with the news of Annabelle leaving "Yeah that would be perfect"

I

The next afternoon Ritsuka, Natsuo, Youji, Yuiko, Youji, and Soubi ate sandwiches and salad in the park.

During a conversation earlier that day, Zero informed A that Soubi typically stood in Ritsuka's place as the one who was hit by the other team's attacks even though it was a Sacrifice's duty. Aware she could not fully comprehend the adult's ingrained rules of his teachings that she saw as the cause of his lies, she did respect him for disobeying those rules and not allowing Ritsuka to play the role of a sacrifice during battle.

As he passed a wrapped sandwich to her she found it necessary to look away from his eyes when they met hers for they did not hold the same malice as last night, but friendly kindness as though everything was the same as before. She wondered if he would behave this way if Yuiko and Youji weren't present.

Soubi knew if he initiated anything further he would fail his sacrifice. Yes, in spite of the beliefs Annabelle spun in Ritsuka's mind, he remained his sacrifice.

In one year not only did Annabelle at last find that missing piece,

_I found someone who will be my friend for a long time…_

"Soubi, I know I don't need to tell you this but" she stepped closer to speak low enough for only him to hear "Keep Ritsuka safe or you'll be sorry".

He allowed that empty threat, especially because there was no doubt he would keep his sacrifice safe.

Gently yanking on black hair "Try not to pick any more fights, okay mister?" she joked, and Ritsuka nodded "Yeah, you stay out of trouble too".

She wrapped her arms around Ritsuka and he returned the embrace. "We'll keep in touch" she said. "Definitely, and we can meet on the weekend or something" "Mhm". Stepping back they didn't notice Soubi's scowl, but Annabelle knew he was sorely displeased by their show of affection.

I

Later that afternoon Annabelle hugged her father feeling a pang of sadness. After glaring at Rita he frowned and waved to his daughter.

_I guess I'll miss dad…_

She would surely miss her friends. After stepping into her mom's minivan she did not turn away from the window until they were far past anyplace she recognized. As they drove by Ritsuka's house she waved.

It made her happy seeing Ritsuka happy, and no matter what she was sure Soubi could protect him better than she.

Ritsuka turned to Soubi and clasped his hand "Let's go buy ice cream". Soubi realized now that the girl's appearance hadn't hindered his bond with Ritsuka after all. Smiling sweetly he replied "Alright". "I want to try a new flavor, how about you Soubi?" Yes sometimes change is good "That sound like a great idea", Ritsuka smiled. The best change in his life was that lovely smile.

Perhaps from his increased maturity, Soubi's comfort, or meeting Annabelle- the one who shared his name, he felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

I

I

I

**The End**

I

I

I

I

**A/N: **I modeled the card from one I made for a friend.

Thank you for the pleasure of your company throughout the writing of this story. As for Annabelle, I liked yet disliked her.


End file.
